Investigações de Robin
by Jupla
Summary: Robin retorna ao escritório e realiza suas primeiras investigações de verdade, além dos casos de traição já tão da rotina. Strike está confuso com seus sentimentos e tenta se manter afastado, mas isso não será tão fácil.


**Dia do retorno**

Strike acordou animado, fez sua barba com bastante cuidado, observou que os hematomas do seu rosto haviam sumido por completo e a coloração da orelha estava quase normal, já os cabelos e o nariz... Bom, quanto a isso não havia nada a ser feito. A única coisa ruim era mesmo as olheiras, devido aos dias de muito trabalho e pouco sono.

Ele já devia estar no escritório, esperando por ela, mas sendo uma pessoa de uma perna só, ele gastava muito mais tempo para se arrumar. Além disso seu coto estava dolorido, foram muitas horas de vigilância nessas semanas em que ficou sozinho.

Seus sentimentos ainda estavam confusos, é claro que estava feliz com a volta da sua parceira, profissionalmente ela era essencial para o funcionamento do escritório, mas... Sempre tinha um MAS e sempre queria dizer problemas. Ele, por descuido, deixara um sentimento que devia ter permanecido muito bem guardado sair e crescer e agora não sabia o que fazer com ele. Seria possível trancar de novo e manter sob um controle rigoroso?

A resposta não era fácil, mas ele tinha que conseguir, pelo bem dos negócios, afinal era isso que esteve sempre em primeiro lugar e devia continuar sendo assim. A grande questão é que ela era parte do trabalho, então essa não poderia ser sua única válvula de escape.

Estava envolvido nesses pensamentos enquanto vestia uma camisa quando ouviu barulhos no andar de baixo, ela chegou cedo. E mesmo contra sua vontade o coração deu um salto. No fundo ele sabia que nada voltaria a ser como antes, eles criaram um vínculo maior, uma amizade além do trabalho e isso dificilmente teria volta sem causar danos colaterais.

 **Voltando para casa**

Robin estava ansiosa, nervosa se fosse totalmente sincera. Era quase como no primeiro dia em que esteve ali. "Pare de ser boba!" Pensou consigo mesma. Mas tem coisas que simplesmente não estão sob nosso controle. Ela subiu os degraus de metal com o nervosismo sendo subjugado por uma sensação de alegria surreal, ela estava de volta.

Depois de passar quase um mês afastada daquela pequena sala, a sensação de estar ali era como se estivesse de volta ao lar, ao lugar a que pertencia. A sala estava exatamente como ela deixou, apenas duas pequenas pilhas de papel em sua mesa, provavelmente correspondência sem muita importância que deveria arquivar.

Ela estava parada ainda com o casaco e a bolsa em seu ombro, quando ouviu uma claudicação muito familiar e a porta a suas costas se abriu. Ele não disse nada e ela tão pouco se virou. Porém de alguma maneira Robin sabia que ele estava com os olhos cravados nela, a avaliando, o que a deixou um pouco constrangida. Ela sentiu o rosto corar e o coração martelar em seu peito. Tirou lentamente o casaco e o pendurou junto com a bolsa no gancho perto da porta, ganhando alguns segundos antes de finalmente encarar Strike.

Quando ela olhou, ele sorria, de braços cruzados e apoiado no batente da porta. Parecia satisfeito de se encontrarem ali. E muito cansado.

\- Bom dia! Bem vinda de volta! Como foi a lua de mel? Deixa eu adivinhar, um lugar quente?

\- Bom dia! Sim, fomos ao Brasil, em uma ilha chamada Fernando de Noronha, lugar lindo!

\- Que bom que aproveitou... Sabe, você fez falta, estamos com muito trabalho.

Ela riu enquanto ele se dirigia a chaleira e colocava água para ferver.

\- E como está Ellin?

\- Quê? Ah, Ellin, bom, nós terminamos. Na verdade ela terminou comigo quando esqueci mais um encontro.

\- Sinto muito...

Ela baixou a cabeça e se voltou para os papeis sobre a mesa.

\- Não ia dar certo de qualquer jeito. E desculpe deixar isso assim, era para eu ter arquivado antes de você chegar, mas, poxa, você chegou cedo.

Ela desconsiderou explicar que chegou mais cedo porque além da ansiedade teve mais uma briga com Matt sobre como iriam conseguir mudar para uma casa nova com seu salário.

\- Tudo bem, estou ansiosa para trabalhar. E principalmente para ouvir sua história sobre Laing.

\- Ah certo, me dê cinco minutos.

E ele foi para a sala interna sem esperar pela resposta. Por um momento Robin receou que tivesse mudado de ideia, que não queria mais a parceria entre eles, ou que enquanto ela estava naquele paraíso tropical pudesse ter achado outra parceira, mais adequada ao trabalho. Então ela se lembrou da conversa que tiveram no dia do seu casamento, eles falaram rápido, deixando os detalhes para discutir hoje.

As lembranças daquele dia vieram como ondas, ela estava muito infeliz e toda aquela agitação de cabeleireiro, maquiadora, costureira, florista e até sua mãe só fizeram com que ficasse irritada, em seu humor frágil. Ela entrou na igreja como se não tivesse domínio de seu próprio corpo, como se uma força externa a conduzisse até o altar, até Matthew, que lhe sorria de maneira doce.

Ela só conseguia pensar em como sua vida seria vazia depois da lua de mel. Não haveria o emprego para onde voltar, o trabalho que ela tanto amava e que se esforçou tanto para manter, isso porque tomou a decisão de salvar uma garota de 10 anos que estava sendo vítima de pedofilia. Não haveria mais investigação, não haveria mais conversas e ensinamentos de Strike. E foi ai que ela chorou, uma única lágrima quente escorrendo por seu rosto. "Noivas sempre choram, não é?"

Ela mal ouviu uma palavra do que o padre disse, na sua cabeça os ecos das palavras de Strike ficavam se repetindo como uma cantiga escolar a qual não se consegue esquecer "Demissão, falta grave". Era tão grave salvar uma vida, a vida de uma criança?

Só voltou a si quando um barulho no fundo da igreja, algo batendo no chão e quebrando, seguido de um pedido de desculpa de uma voz inconfundível a fez se virar. Ele estava lá, com o rosto todo maltratado, com o terno amarrotado, aquele mesmo que o deixava mais elegante. Strike estava lá olhando para ela.

Ela disse o "sim" sem conseguir desviar os olhos dele, "por que ele está aqui?" foi seu primeiro pensamento. Em seguida veio outro "será que aconteceu alguma coisa grave? Será que isso significa que terei mais uma chance?" e ai ela sorriu, completamente feliz, ignorando a expressão de desagrado de Matt.

Ao terminar a cerimonia ela saiu da igreja de braços dados com seu marido, buscando em meio ao mar de convidados aquele rosto maltratado, porém ele não estava ali. Seu estomago deu um nó, "onde ele está?"

Para seu alivio, ela o achou do lado de fora, fumando perto da entrada do cemitério. Quando seus olhos se encontraram ambos sorriram. Nesse momento, porém ela foi engolida pela multidão de parentes e amigos, perdendo-o de vista. Os convidados aos poucos foram se dirigindo para seus carros e seguiam para o local da festa.

Ela e Matt deveriam entrar no carro que os levaria ao salão a alguns quarteirões e esperar por cerca de quinze minutos, para que todos os convidados já estivessem lá quando eles chegassem. Ela buscava Strike, quando Matt a arrastou até o carro segurando firmemente seu braço.

\- Espera Matt, preciso falar com ele.

Strike estava parado no mesmo lugar. Ela se soltou e andou até ele decidida.

\- Cormoran. – Ela chamou em voz baixa.

\- Oi Robin, desculpe por estragar sua cerimônia... O vaso, sabe? E desculpe por estar aqui, eu sei que te disse na mensagem que não viria atrás de você, mas pensei que se a gente conversasse pessoalmente poderíamos nos entender, que seria mais efetivo...

Ele disse tudo de uma vez, ela precisou levantar a mão para interromper.

\- Perai! Que mensagem? Do que você está falando?

Vendo a expressão de desentendimento dela, Strike resolveu explicar melhor. Ele começou a desconfiar o que poderia ter acontecido com sua ligação.

\- Eu liguei uns dias atrás, de manhã, deixei uma mensagem falando que se você não respondesse em até 48 horas eu entenderia que você não queria mais trabalhar comigo e te deixaria em paz. Mas como você pode ver não cumpri. Mas também me prometi hoje de manhã, que se você quer que eu vá embora, irei. É só você dizer.

Como ela não respondeu e estava com uma cara bem zangada ele se preparou para ir, mas ela segurou seu braço.

\- Não! Eu não quero que você vá... Desculpa... Eu, quer dizer que você está aqui porque me quer de volta no escritório. É isso?

\- Sim – ele sorriu. – Eu não viria até Masham no dia do seu casamento para confirmar que você foi demitida, não é?

Ela caiu na gargalhada.

\- Certo, então combinado! Volto em duas semanas.

Ela estendeu a mão que ele apertou e como já havia feito outra vez a virou e beijou seus dedos.

\- Você está muito bonita!

Mais uma vez ele se virou para ir e ela o chamou de volta.

\- Sim Robin?

\- Você não vai ficar?

\- Não, Shanker está me esperando e preciso de descanso.

\- Você não vai me contar o que aconteceu?

-Ah, isso você vai saber pelos jornais.

E foi embora deixando-a intrigada, mas rindo. Ela não resistiu e gritou para ele.

\- Por favor, evite entrar em confusões até eu voltar, está bem?

\- Você também Robin, você também.

Ele acenou e se dirigiu ao carro. Shanker deu um tchau para ela ao mesmo tempo em que acelerava o carro em direção à rua principal.

Ela voltou ao carro onde Matt a esperava com uma raiva que não foi diminuída pela felicidade de poder voltar ao escritório. E o que era para demorar quinze minutos para dar tempo aos convidados durou quarenta e cinco, eles não paravam de brigar.

\- Como você pode Matt?

Pelo menos ele não tentou negar ou se fazer de desentendido.

\- Eu só fiz o que achava certo para te proteger. Aquele não é lugar para você...

\- Me proteger, me proteger... – ela agora gritava – Você sabe o quanto eu gostava, gosto daquele trabalho, eu te falei que sempre foi meu sonho. E você vem dizer que me afastar de lá é tentar me proteger...

A discussão continuava e só acabou de maneira não satisfatória para nenhum deles quando Linda ligou pela terceira vez no celular de Matt para dizer que os convidados estavam impacientes e suplicar para que eles fossem para o salão imediatamente.

\- Isso ainda não acabou Matthew!

Ela chegou a sua festa ainda muito irritada. Claro que fez o que podia para se controlar diante dos convidados, mas por dentro ela fervia. Queria poder fugir dali e voltar imediatamente ao seu trabalho.

Quando a festa acabou as discussões recomeçaram, na verdade duraram até o terceiro dia deles na viagem de lua de mel, quando Matt finalmente se desculpou e prometeu não se intrometer mais no seu trabalho.

Robin foi trazida ao presente quando Strike falou com ela, primeiro fuzilou ele sem entender do que estava falando. Então percebeu que em algum momento na sua lembrança a raiva a fez amassar o papel que estava em sua mão, era a correspondência que começou a arquivar quando ele foi para sua sala. Sem graça, ela apenas se desculpou e alisou a carta, sem muito êxito.

 **Como lidar com isso?**

Strike pediu cinco minutos simplesmente porque precisava se recompor da visão de Robin de volta.

Ela definitivamente estava mais bonita do que ele se lembrava, ela era mais bonita do que ele se lembrava, tinha esse efeito sobre ele. Mas hoje, não sabia se porque ficou tanto tempo sem a ter por perto ou se o tom caramelado da sua pele e as curvas do seu corpo que voltaram ao normal, enfim, não importava o motivo, o fato é que ela estava radiante e ele fugiu para a segurança do seu escritório antes de deixar a imaginação muito solta.

Ele se lembrava de como foi ruim a visão dela e de Matt babaca no altar. Ele saiu logo, não queria ver a besteira que ela estava fazendo e precisava desesperadamente de um cigarro. Ficou muito feliz quando ela saiu e seus olhos se encontraram, pareceu tão intenso, ambos sorrindo. Hoje ao lembrar pareceu apenas um olhar. O melhor foi quando veio até ele, o cabelo louro-arruivado ondulando ao vento, com as flores. Ela estava linda e ele lhe disse isso.

Ele sentiu muita falta dela e seria hipócrita dizer que foi só por causa do excesso de trabalho. Como era aquela palavra, ele ouvira uma vez, buscou na sua memória... SAUDADE, só existia em português. O que não significa que pessoas que não falam esse idioma também não pudessem sentir. E apesar de agora ela estar ali na sala ao lado, ele tinha receio de ficar perto dela. Aquela maldita aliança brilhando no dedo. Ele ia ter que trabalhar muito, o que era bom para os negócios e com sorte evitaria que se encontrassem no escritório.

"Bom, não sou homem de me esconder!" Então se levantou, pegou o novo contrato de Robin e os cartões de visita que mandou fazer para ela e voltou a sala da frente. Quando ele abriu a porta ela estava parada amassando um papel entre as mãos, parecia uma das cartas dos birutas, ela sem dúvida estava com raiva, mas não parecia ser da carta, já que olhava para o nada e não para o papel, devia estar perdida em seus próprios pensamentos.

\- É, eu sei que é uma carta de um biruta, mas em geral a gente só arquiva.

Quando ela o olhou ele se arrependeu de ter dito aquilo, a expressão dela era furiosa, porém logo suavizou e lhe sorriu sem jeito.

\- Desculpa! Droga.

Ele adorava ouvir ela se expressar quando ficava alterada porque o sotaque de Yorkshire voltava com tudo. Ela tentava alisar a carta.

\- Olha, tudo bem, é só mais uma. Esquece. Tenho isso aqui para você. Eu queria ter deixado pronto e na sua mesa ontem, mas não deu tempo.

Ela pegou o contrato como se fosse algo muito precioso. A questão desagradável de poucos minutos atrás simplesmente desapareceu e ela voltou a felicidade.

\- Você entra como uma espécie de sócia minoritária, vamos ter que dividir a sala e as coisas gerais até termos dinheiro para um lugar maior e uma nova secretária. Ah e também tem um aumento no seu salário e... Bom se você quiser levar para casa e ler com mais calma, junto com o Matthew.

\- Nós podemos pagar tudo isso? Quer dizer, nem você ganha tão bem.

\- Bom agora que você falou, acho que vou me dar um aumento.

Eles riram. E como era bom vê-la sorrindo desse jeito, tão leve. Ela já pegava a caneta para assinar, quando ele interrompeu.

\- Peraí! Antes de você assinar, quero que me prometa que vai seguir as regras Robin e...

Ela abriu a boca para falar, mas ele fez um gesto com a mão impedindo que falasse.

\- Deixa eu terminar de falar. Você precisa ouvir quando eu falar, existe hora certa e jeito certo para agir. Você poderia ter sido morta. Então antes de fazer qualquer coisa nós vamos discutir sempre. SEMPRE. Estamos entendidos Robin Ellacott?

Ela levantou a mão, como se fizesse um juramento na suprema sorte.

\- Eu juro sr Strike!

\- Ótimo! E sim, nós podemos pagar, estamos bem requisitados para ser sincero. Você vai trabalhar duro.

Ela assinou o contrato e voltou a olhar para ele.

\- E agora, temos isto.

Ele colocou uma caixinha de papelão branca na frente dela, poderia ser um par de brinco de brilhantes, mas eram apenas cartões de visitas.

\- Robin Ellacott, detetive particular. Adorei! Obrigada!

\- Bom, são apenas cartões, sabe?

\- Obrigada Cormoran, por tudo!

\- É... Bom, agora vamos ao trabalho.

 **Atualizações**

Ele contou a Robin todos os detalhes da prisão de Laing, desde a epifania na porta do hospital, a carta enviada a Carver para se prevenir, o uso da Alyssa como isca, o disfarce de homem da companhia de gás, a luta no apartamento e o apoio de Shanker. Ela sempre foi uma boa ouvinte e olhava admirada. Isso fazia bem ao ego.

\- Agora Robin, estamos com três casos. Duas mulheres supostamente traídas e em uma delas você vai me ajudar. O outro caso já está quase concluído, são dois irmãos brigando pela herança de uma avó. Um deles, o que me contratou, alegava que o outro havia tirado joias e obras de arte do apartamento ainda antes de a avó morrer.

\- Que horror.

\- Pois é. E o pior é que ele tinha razão. Vou encontrar com ele depois de amanhã e o caso estará encerrado. Só estou te avisando para o caso de você atender um telefonema ou algo do tipo.

\- Certo.

\- E amanhã às dez horas você terá uma cliente para entrevistar. Você prefere fazer isso sozinha ou quer que eu acompanhe? Ela se chama Ariela D'Agostini. É um caso de roubo de joias supostamente feito pela empregada, pelo menos é o que a cliente alegou quando me telefonou.

\- Ela foi a polícia?

\- Ainda não sei. Ela não deu muitos detalhes. Disse que preferia falar pessoalmente. E aí, vai querer fazer sozinha ou?

\- Não. Prefiro que você esteja presente, definitivamente!

\- Certo.

Eles conversaram mais um pouco sobre o trabalho e ai Strike teve que sair para ir fazer a vigilância de um dos maridos traidores. Robin iria para o outro apenas no dia seguinte, eles acharam melhor ela se ambientar primeiro.

 **Dois por um**

Robin chegou cedo no escritório, colocou a chaleira para esquentar água e foi sentar à sua mesa, ela estava ansiosa, mas ainda não havia muito o que fazer. Pesquisou na internet o nome da cliente para ver o que aparecia. Apenas algumas fotos em festas elegantes ao lado de várias senhoras. Ela parecia ser uma pessoa ativa na alta sociedade de Londres. Era viúva de um italiano.

Ela estava nessa pesquisa quando Strike chegou, bocejou um bom dia para ela, que ela respondeu ainda olhando a tela do computador.

\- Estou um pouco atrasado, perdi a hora. Pesquisando nossa nova cliente?

Ele preparou um chá para os dois. Colocou a caneca na frente de Robin e se soltou no sofá com os conhecidos barulhos de peido e bocejou de novo.

\- Você não tem dormido, né?

\- Pouco, na verdade foram muitas horas de sono perdido que ainda não recuperei.

\- Você sabe que dizem que isso não é recuperável, né?

\- É pode ser. – E mais um bocejo enorme.

Eles discutiram alguns pontos importantes a serem questionados na entrevista e sobre os casos em andamento.

Faltavam ainda cinco minutos para as dez horas quando a campainha tocou. Ele abriu a porta e uma senhora de uns trinta e dois anos entrou, com cabelos escuros e volumosos presos em um coque frouxo, uma pele quase morena, usava jeans, uma camiseta e um casaco bastante gasto. Decididamente não era a sra D'Agostini.

\- Bom dia! – Disseram todos ao mesmo tempo.

\- Em que podemos ajudar? – Disse Robin com um sorriso eficiente.

\- Na verdade eu não marquei horário... Estive aqui na semana passada, mas pareceu não ter ninguém. Também mandei uma carta, mas... Desculpem, eu estou desesperada, vocês são minha última esperança.

E começou a chorar e falar, mas já não era possível entender. Robin se levantou rapidamente e deu um lenço para ela dando tapinhas em suas costas tentando acalmar a mulher. Neste momento a campainha tocou novamente e a sra D'Agostini entrou quando Strike abriu a porta. Ela pareceu um pouco confusa vendo a mulher aos prantos.

\- Bom dia, é o sr Strike? – Ela estendeu a mão para ele que a apertou respondendo a saudação.

\- Bom dia sra D'Agostini. – Disse Strike. – E esta é Robin Ellacott, ela irá cuidar do caso da senhora.

Ela também estendeu a mão para Robin. Parecia muito elegante, devia estar na casa dos 60 para os 70 anos, cabelo prateado preso em um coque apertado. Usava uma calça de alfaiate preta com um sobretudo magenta de aparência cara.

\- Sra D'Agostini, pode se sentar. A senhora aceita um chá.

\- Oh sim, por favor.

Strike se dirigiu a chaleira e preparou um chá para ela. Quando se virou, percebeu que deveria fazer o mesmo com a desconhecida.

\- E a senhora, desculpe, não sabemos o seu nome... Aceita um chá?

\- Não, obrigada. Volto mais tarde, não quero atrapalhar.

E saiu antes que alguém tomasse qualquer iniciativa. A primeira a falar foi a sra D'Agostini.

\- Nossa! Ela parecia muito abalada. É cliente de vocês?

\- Não exatamente, sra D'Agostini. Pelo menos não ainda...

Falou Robin, mostrando um sorriso simpático.

\- Oh, me chame de Ariela, por favor... Sra D'Agostini me faz parecer uma velha. Sei o que estão pensando, eu sou uma velha, mas não me sinto como tal.

Robin não teve tempo de pensar nisso, não antes que ela mesma falasse que era uma velha. Ainda pensava na mulher que saiu. Tentando se concentrar na sua cliente ela percebeu que a senhora D'Agostini ria da própria piada. Robin percebeu que ia gostar muito dela.

\- Bom, podemos ir para a outra sala. – Falou Robin para ambos.

Os três se dirigiram para a sala interna. Robin não sabia o que fazer, só havia duas cadeiras, uma para Strike e outra para a cliente. Como Strike, em geral, precisava ficar mais sentado do que ela, Robin optou por se apoiar no armário de canto, deixando a cadeira para ele.

Ela pegou um bloco de anotações e fez as perguntas de praxe, anotando os dados. Depois começou mesmo a entrevista, com perguntas direcionadas ao caso.

\- O que exatamente foi roubado?

\- Um colar de muito valor. Ele é muito peculiar. Quando você for a minha casa, mostrarei uma foto, deveria ter trazido, não?

\- Sem problemas, vejo quando for a sua casa. E quando a senhora deu falta da joia?

\- No mesmo dia, eu estava procurando por ele. Nem teria dado falta do colar se não fosse ele que eu estava buscando. Teremos um leilão em alguns meses e aquele colar será leiloado.

\- Onde ficava guardado o colar?

\- No cofre, nesse dia eu abri o cofre e peguei o colar, só que precisei ir no meu quarto buscar uns papeis que tinha esquecido e precisava guardar. Acabei deixando-o aberto, nunca imaginei que Helena pudesse fazer algo desse tipo.

\- Por que a senhora acha que foi Helena?

\- Veja bem sra Ellacott, tinha apenas três empregados na minha casa naquele dia, Anna que está comigo desde que me entendo por gente. Augusto trabalha para a família de meu marido há mais de quarenta anos. Colocaria minha vida nas mãos deles. Então sobra apenas Helena.

\- Quanto tempo ela trabalhou para a senhora?

\- Cerca de cinco meses. Depois do incidente ela não voltou mais.

\- Quem a recomendou?

\- Uma conhecida de Anna a indicou. Mas meus contadores e advogados checaram a garota, não havia problema prévio. Anna ficou muito chateada.

\- Não havia sinais de uma outra pessoa ter entrado na casa?

\- Não, não tivemos nem mesmo entregas naquele dia.

E assim seguiu por quase uma hora, às vezes Robin olhava para Strike para ver se ele dava algum indicio de como ela estava se saindo, mas ele parecia muito concentrado, exceto duas vezes, em uma ele sorria e na outra, ela poderia jurar que ele cochilava. Ao final, Strike não tinha nada a acrescentar.

Eles acompanharam a senhora até a porta e se despediram. Robin iria a sua casa na manhã seguinte conversar com a outra empregada e com o motorista e ver a cena do crime.

\- Você se saiu muito bem! – Ele disse.

\- Certo, estava um pouco nervosa, confesso. E do que você estava rindo?

\- Não estava rindo, estava sorrindo. Meu treinamento foi muito bom. Você está quase melhor do que eu.

Ela não teve tempo de responder, a campainha tocou novamente e a primeira mulher voltou.

\- Eu fiquei esperando lá em baixo e vi quando a senhora elegante saiu. Nós podemos...

Robin indicou que ela se sentasse. Ofereceu chá novamente, mas ela declinou.

\- Não quero tomar muito do tempo de vocês, é só que, como eu disse não sei a quem recorrer. A polícia não fez nada, quer dizer, eles fizeram, mas não o suficiente, eles não ligam muito para quem é pobre...

\- Vamos conversar, mas a senhora precisa se acalmar. Do início. Como é seu nome? – perguntou Robin.

\- Dolores, Dolores Resti.

\- Muito bem sra Resti, como podemos ajudá-la? – perguntou Strike.

\- É meu filho, sr Strike. Ele desapareceu, faz três semanas hoje. Ele tem apenas 2 anos. Tenho uma foto dele aqui.

Ela pegou o celular na bolsa e mostrou a Robin, que o passou para Strike. A foto de um garotinho moreno de olhos grandes e cabelo enroladinho bem curtinho olhava curioso para a câmera. Ele devolveu o celular.

\- Sra Resti, se a senhora já procurou a polícia, não sei se poderemos ajudar muito.

\- Eu entendo sr Strike, mas eu sei que o senhor é melhor que eles. Por isso estou aqui, porque preciso muito de sua ajuda.

Ela voltou a chorar.

\- O Zack, meu filho estava brincando na frente de casa, entrei para pegar água para ele. Não demorei nem um minuto. Havia outras crianças brincando ali, mas ninguém sabe dele.

\- Senhora, eu imagino o que está passando, mas a polícia tem meios mais efetivos de chegar até seu filho do que nós. – Disse Strike, ele estava comovido e queria poder ajudar, mas não queria mais um caso em que teria que arrumar confusão com a polícia.

\- Sabe, quando o Teddy, outro garoto que morava na mesma rua sumiu há uns seis meses, todos disseram a mãe dele que a polícia ia resolver, mas o Teddy não voltou nunca mais. Então... Não posso perder o Zack, só tenho ele sabe?

\- Sra Resti, pode nos dar licença por um minuto. – Robin pediu olhando para Strike e indicando a sala dele com a cabeça. Ele sabia o que estava por vir.

Ao fechar a porta Robin o olhou preocupada, sabia que ele não queria aceitar o caso e ela jurou não fazer nada contra as regras.

\- Eu sei o que você está pensando. – Ela se adiantou em dizer.

Ele a encarava com o olhar de reprovação.

\- Eu não vou fazer nada pelas suas costas, já prometi, não foi? Mas a gente poderia pelo menos dar uma olhada, falar com Wardle... Só para ter certeza que nada muito obvio deixou de ser feito.

\- Você sabe que ela não pode pagar. Isso não é um problema se a gente puder manter os casos pagos, mas se começar a tomar muito tempo, bom...

\- Só nos horários vagos... Por favor!

Ele olhava para ela e se divertia com a empolgação de poder ajudar alguém. Ela era realmente uma pessoa muito boa.

\- Tá. A gente dá um jeito.

Ela só olhou para ele, o agradecimento estava em seus olhos. Voltando à sala, a mulher parecia não ter nem respirado.

\- Bom sra Resti, nós vamos tentar ajudar, mas como o sr Strike disse a polícia dispõe de meios mais eficientes do que a gente.

\- Eu agradeço muito. Eu não tenho como pagar, não tenho condições, mas... Eu posso fazer serviços, limpar o escritório ou a casa de vocês. Fazer qualquer serviço...

\- Por enquanto isso não será necessário sra Resti. Vamos primeiro conversar um pouco, está bem? Temos algumas perguntas.

E Robin iniciou a sua segunda entrevista daquele dia. Ela tomou a dianteira e conduziu tudo. Strike estava orgulhoso dela, com tão pouco treinamento ela já se saia muito bem. Ela era uma detetive nata. Ele fez uma pergunta ou duas, principalmente a respeito do desaparecimento da outra criança.

Depois de mais meia hora de conversa a sra Resti foi embora, ainda chorosa, mas parecendo mais aliviada por eles terem concordado em verificar.

\- Você fez um excelente trabalho, Robin. Parabéns!

\- Acho que você tinha razão sabe?

\- Em relação a quê?

\- Tive um ótimo professor...

Os dois riram, mas o humor de Strike começava a dar sinais de fome.

\- Vamos almoçar? Temos que comemorar seu sucesso em entrevistar clientes.

Robin pegou o casaco e a bolsa e poderia jurar que flutuava ao descer as escadas.

 **Casa da senhora D'Agostini**

Robin já havia visitado algumas casas muito ricas, mas nunca se acostumava. A casa da sra D'Agostini era de bom gosto mas um pouco ultrapassada. Como móveis de madeira escuros e pesados, mas que formavam um conjunto agradável à vista. No escritório ficava o cofre de onde a joia havia sido retirada, um ambiente muito iluminado, com amplas janelas que davam para o jardim da frente.

A sra D'Agostini a recebeu na porta do escritório com um vestido creme discreto.

\- Olá minha querida. Deseja um chá.

\- Seria ótimo, obrigada!

\- Anna, por favor, traga chá para nós, sim? Obrigada!

Elas se sentaram no escritório e para a surpresa de Robin as cadeiras antiquadas eram extremamente confortáveis.

\- Para começar Ariela vou precisar dos registros dela, fotos, documentos e endereços.

\- Sim, já pedi para o meu contador, é ele que cuida de todos os documentos. Estão todos neste envelope.

No envelope estava escrito Mitre Contabilidade, de onde Robin conhecia esse nome?

\- Como Helena era como empregada?

\- Oh, ela era, como se estivesse sempre em um mundo particular, você precisava ensinar o serviço apenas uma vez e ela fazia sempre da mesma forma, era extremamente eficiente, não era de conversar muito, chego a pensar que devia ter algum distúrbio, não sei bem. Ainda acredito que ela me roubou por causa de algum namorado, ela não tinha maldade. Gostava da garota, tive uma boa impressão quando a conheci, sabe?

Robin já havia se acostumado a esperar tudo de todas as pessoas, não era a aparência que determinava se a pessoa era de boa ou má índole, mas manteve suas opiniões para si.

\- Podemos ver a foto do colar?

\- Claro, aqui está.

Ela se virou para pegar no cofre. Robin fez a pergunta que a incomodava um pouco, seria o colar fruto de alguma transação ilegal. O que faria com que a mulher não fosse a polícia?

\- Por que não deu queixa à polícia?

\- Primeiro porque, como já disse não acho que a garota seja culpada, se você a conhecesse entenderia. O outro motivo é que não quero a imprensa e toda a confusão que isso traria, pouquíssimas pessoas no mundo sabem da existência de joias de tamanho valor sra Ellacott, ela vai a leilão, seria uma publicidade um tanto negativa.

Quando a senhora D'Agostini lhe entregou a foto do colar Robin ficou paralisada. A imagem mostrava um colar com uma pedra grande em um formato quadrado com pontas arredondadas de um tom de azul intenso, com uma borda de diamantes de um brilho excepcional. Mesmo através da foto, Robin conseguia imaginar seu brilho.

\- Ah posso ver que o reconhece, sim é muito parecido com o... Como era o nome que lhe deram?

\- Coração do oceano.

\- Isso. Coração do oceano, nome horrível não acha?

Ela riu sem esperar que Robin respondesse. Robin devolveu a foto, se recompôs da surpresa e prosseguiu.

\- Que horas eram quando notou a ausência do colar?

\- Por volta das 18 horas. Lembro que voltei do quarto com os documentos no meio da tarde, guardei no cofre e o fechei. Tinha outras coisas para resolver. No fim da tarde o senhor que é encarregado de manter minhas joias nas condições adequadas me ligou confirmando que pegaria o colar no dia seguinte. Então voltei ao cofre para deixá-lo separado e notei que não estava lá.

\- Certo Ariela, gostaria de falar com os outros dois funcionários e conhecer a casa.

A senhora a guiou por uma visita a casa, mostrou as duas salas no andar térreo, a cozinha e as dependências dos empregados. Robin tirou fotos das coisas que achou importantes. Depois foi conversar com os funcionários eram apenas dois.

O primeiro foi o motorista, Augusto Postilli. Era um senhor de uns 50 anos, de cabelos já embranquecendo e olhos castanhos quase pretos, usava um uniforme de motorista e tinha maneiras tranquilas. Trabalhava para a família D'Agostini há muito tempo, antes mesmo de Ariela entrar para a família, sua mãe havia sido funcionária da família antes dele.

\- Bom dia sr Postilli, sou Robin Ellacott, detetive particular e estou averiguando sobre o colar. Podemos conversar um pouco?

\- Claro. Ficamos todos muito chocados. A Helena era tão calma, quieta, educada. Não entendemos o que aconteceu. – Ele tinha um forte sotaque italiano.

\- O senhor alguma vez viu ela falando com algum namorado ou alguém que veio busca-la?

\- Não, ela não ficava com o celular, dizia que não gostava de ser interrompida durante o trabalho. E nunca a vi com ninguém, mas também era difícil eu a ver chegar ou sair. Apenas uma vez a deixei no ponto de ônibus quando saia para buscar a Madame.

\- Alguma vez viu Helena fazendo algo estranho, como ouvir atrás de portas ou estar em um lugar em que não devia?

\- Não, ela era responsável pela limpeza da casa, poderia estar em qualquer lugar que precisasse ir, quero dizer nenhum lugar seria suspeito.

\- No último dia de Helena aqui, o senhor lembra se ela fez alguma coisa diferente?

\- Eu não estava aqui, tinha ido buscar a roupa de Madame na lavanderia.

\- É comum fazer este serviço?

\- Na verdade não, em geral eles entregam, mas naquele dia eles tiveram um problema com a entrega e a Madame precisava de um vestido para o dia seguinte cedo, então fui designado para ir buscar.

\- E quanto a Anna?

O homem olhou para Robin de maneira desconfiada.

\- São apenas perguntas de rotina sr Postilli. Ela trabalha a muito tempo aqui, o senhor a conhece bem?

\- Anna trabalha para Madame há muito tempo. Não creio que tenha algo com o desaparecimento da joia.

\- Também não creio, mas tenho uma sequência de rotina. E inclui todos os envolvidos.

\- Bom, Anna não teria como estar envolvida. Ficamos na cozinha a maior parte da tarde. Eu a deixei por volta das 16:30 horas, quando sai para ir a lavanderia. Quando voltei a Madame tinha acabado de relatar que o colar havia sumido e veio a cozinha perguntar por Helena. Mas ela já tinha ido, saia sempre no seu horário.

\- Certo sr Postilli, obrigada por enquanto. Aqui está meu cartão se lembrar de algo estranho, por favor, entre em contato.

A outra funcionaria, Anna Lokester era uma senhora com um coque tão esticado que parecia repuxar seu rosto, tinha um ar de eficiência. Era magra e baixinha, compensava seu corpo frágil com um ar de seriedade excessiva. Trabalhava para a família há anos. Ao que parecia ela havia sido criada na casa da família da Ariela, quando essa ainda era solteira.

Robin começou a pensar que até a criadagem das famílias ricas e tradicionais de Londres tinham uma linhagem a seguir.

\- Srta Lokester, bom dia. Sou Robin Ellacott, detetive particular e estou investigando o roubo do colar. Podemos conversar?

\- Claro. – Ela tinha uma voz muito mais amistosa do que sua expressão. – Quer um bolinho sra Ellacott?

\- Oh, não obrigada. – Robin riu, Strike não recusaria comida.

\- Bom srta Lokester, a Helena foi indicação sua. Onde a conheceu?

\- Na verdade uma conhecida me perguntou se não precisávamos de alguém na casa porque tinha essa moça que era uma boa pessoa e estava precisando de trabalho. Essa conhecida, frequentamos a mesma igreja. Não achei que a garota pudesse fazer algo errado. E ainda não acredito.

\- Como ela era no trabalho?

\- Muito eficiente. Fazia bem seu trabalho. Não tomava muito a iniciativa, mas também não era preciso dizer que fizesse alguma coisa mais do que uma vez. Não chegava atrasada, não ficava de conversa durante o trabalho, não gostava de comer com a gente. Era muito reservada.

\- Essa sua conhecida, saberia onde ela pode estar?

\- Na verdade ela está no hospital. É uma senhora muito idosa, já estava doente fazia anos, mas dessa vez... Estamos fazendo uma novena para ela na igreja.

\- Entendo. Você acha que Helena poderia ter roubado o colar?

\- Com toda sinceridade sra Ellacott, não!

Robin achava estranho que ninguém realmente desconfiasse da garota.

\- Ela tinha um ar de que não seria capaz de colocar um alfinete fora do lugar se alguém não pedisse para ela fazer. Ela fazia seu trabalho eficientemente e só. Nada mais, não mexia, não fuçava em nada que não fosse da sua conta.

\- No último dia de Helena, você notou algo diferente nela?

\- Não. Ela sempre saia no horário certo, em geral não se despedia, a menos que eu realmente aparecesse na sua frente e falasse tchau. Então não estranhei quando ouvi a porta batendo, olhei no relógio e vi que eram exatamente cinco da tarde. Sempre pontual!

\- E quanto ao sr Postilli, pode me falar algo a respeito dele.

\- Ele não estava aqui. Ficamos bastante tempo na cozinha conversando naquele dia. Então ele precisou sair para buscar uma encomenda para a Madame. Alguns minutos depois que ele voltou a senhora entrou na cozinha procurando por Helena e nos informou que o colar havia sumido.

\- Obrigada srta Rokester, aqui está meu cartão, se lembrar de algo ou se alguma de suas conhecidas da igreja de repente souber algo sobre ela. Por favor entre em contato, sim?

\- Claro sra Ellacott. Não quer mesmo um bolinho?

\- Vou aceitar sim. Obrigada.

Robin comeu, se despediu de todos e saiu para a rua. Quando viu a foto da garota na cópia do documento, começou a entender porque ninguém desconfiava dela, um olhar angelical e perdido. Alguma síndrome, pensou Robin. Havia seu endereço nos documentos, ela teria que ir lá amanhã. Hoje ainda tinha que seguir um dos traidores e ir na casa da sra Resti. Enquanto seguia para a entrada do trabalho do traidor _Loiro_ mandou mensagem para Strike.

 **Mais um dia**

Strike esteve a manhã inteira na empresa do advogado do seu cliente que foi roubado pelo próprio irmão. Apresentou todas as fotos e documentos de que dispunha.

\- Com isso podemos contestar a divisão do testamento da vovó, certo dr Castin? – Questionou o cliente.

\- Sim, acho que temos tudo do que precisamos. Ótimo trabalho senhores.

Strike só se livrou quase meio dia e seguiu direto para o traidor _Moreno_ , era um rapazola que havia casado com uma senhora alguns anos mais velha e que agora achava que ele a estava traindo. Strike começou a segui-lo havia alguns dias e ainda não tinha visto nada suspeito.

Só viu a mensagem de Robin dizendo que passaria no escritório a noite para compartilhar tudo que conseguira naquele dia e perguntando se ele estaria lá quando eram quase uma da tarde, ao chegar à porta do escritório exatamente no momento em que o _Moreno_ saia com três homens para almoçar, nada suspeito. Respondeu com uma mensagem para ela "Espero que sim, mas qualquer coisa poderia deixar um relatório escrito ou enviar por email." Ele não sabia se queria, mais do que isso se deveria ver Robin com muita frequência, precisava primeiro esperar que alguns sentimentos se esfriassem.

Parado na porta do restaurante, ele aproveitou para ligar para Wardle, o único policial com quem ainda podia contar quando precisava de ajuda.

\- Qual o problema? – atendeu Wardle com a voz tensa.

\- Isso é jeito de me atender? - Strike riu.

\- Esse devia ser seu nome no meu identificador de chamadas! Qual é o da vez?

\- Tenho uma mulher com o filho desaparecido. Você pode ver pra mim?

\- Manda os dados por mensagem que vejo o que posso fazer.

\- Ok. Obrigado!

\- E como está sua parceira? Ela voltou certo?

\- Está bem e casada. E a sua esposa com está?

\- Vai a merda. – E Wardle desligou rindo.

Strike enviou para Wardle o nome de Dolores Resti e Zack Resti. Ficou por ali mais um tempo, fumando, até que finalmente o _Moreno_ saiu do restaurante com os mesmos acompanhantes e voltou ao escritório. Nada de novo.

 **Como encerrar o dia**

Robin seguiu o _Loiro_ , era o primeiro dia que o Robin o seguia, não conhecia bem seus hábitos, então preferiu entrar no restaurante em que ele entrou. Foi para o bar, como se esperasse alguém, pediu um suco e ficou por ali. Mas ele almoçou sozinho, sem sair do telefone.

Robin entrou na internet, pesquisou sobre casos de crianças desaparecidas e achou incrível que na época das câmeras e da informação, tanta gente ainda pudesse desaparecer.

Quando levantou a cabeça e olhou para seu alvo viu que ele estava levantando. Ela interrompeu sua pesquisa no celular e se preparou para segui-lo, achando que ele ia sair, mas para sua surpresa ele veio em sua direção.

\- Olá, eu não conheço você?

Robin ficou gelada, mas se esforçou para manter a voz calma e sincera.

\- Não. Acredito que não.

\- Com certeza não, me lembraria de uma mulher tão bonita. Você está esperando alguém? Posso pagar um drink?

\- Oh não, obrigada! Minha amiga acabou de me avisar que não poderá vir... Então. Obrigada!

Ela pagou seu suco e saiu. O alvo a estava cantando. Definitivamente ela teria que trocar de caso com Strike.

Ainda se sentindo estranhamente perturbada, seguiu para a casa da sra Resti. Ela só devia ir lá depois de encerrar a vigilância do _Loiro_ , mas como ele a viu muito de perto, não tinha como passar despercebida. O bairro era feio, malcuidado e Robin imaginou que seria ruim andar por ali de noite ou de dia. O apartamento da sra Resti era de frente para a escada de entrada, com mais sete portas na mesma varanda, de um prédio com a pintura descascada.

\- Boa tarde sra Resti, podemos conversar um pouco?

\- Boa tarde sra Ellacott, como vai? Entre. – Ela deu passagem para Robin entrar em uma casa minúscula, a sala servia de sala e quarto, era obvio. A cozinha era um espaço onde só caberia uma pessoa por vez. Mas a casa era limpa e organizada, sem bagunças pelo chão.

\- Aceita um chá?

\- Não obrigada, acabei de almoçar. – Robin achou que a mulher provavelmente não tinha condições de desfrutar de chá com uma visita. – A senhora pode me repetir como foi o dia em que Zack desapareceu.

\- Era de tarde, eu tinha chegado do trabalho. Ainda trabalhava naqueles dias, mas logo depois fui demitida, não conseguia ir trabalhar, tinha a polícia e tudo mais. Estávamos lá fora, era um dia em que o frio amenizou e sabe como é criança, precisa de espaço.

Robin entendia o que ela queria dizer, morando em um apartamento daquele tamanho, qualquer criança aproveitaria o menor sinal de calor para ir para a rua.

\- Eu conversava com Elsa, nossa vizinha, ela precisou entrar e ele me pediu água, entrei em casa, a caneca dele estava ali. – Ela apontou para um móvel baixo encostado na parede a frente de Robin. – Como vê não demorei nem dois minutos entrando e saindo...

Robin aguardou em silencio, a mulher parecia tentar se controlar, mas as lágrimas escorriam mesmo assim.

\- Quando sai ele não estava mais lá, sai perguntando para todo mundo, mas ninguém tinha visto nada, nem ele, nem nada estranho. Voltei, chamei Elsa e ela me ajudou a procurar, mas não achamos ele.

\- E quando você foi a polícia?

\- Umas duas horas depois. Eles demoraram umas três horas para me atender e só iniciaram as buscas só no dia seguinte, mas não havia sinal de Zack.

\- Certo, existe alguém que a senhora possa pensar que poderia querer lhe fazer mal?

\- Oh céus, não. Quer dizer, não tenho ninguém, não consigo pensar em ninguém que pudesse fazer isso para me atingir. Não sou ninguém importante.

\- A senhora tem ex-marido? O pai de Zack?

\- Meu falecido marido e pai de Zack. Ele foi tentar apartar uma briga de vizinhos e tomou uma facada, morreu porque o socorro demorou, ninguém quer chegar muito perto dessa região...

Robin de repente se sentiu ridícula em suas brigas com Matt, quer dizer essa mulher tinha passado por muito sofrimento e ainda tinha força para continuar buscando pelo filho.

\- Algum vizinho com quem a senhora possa ter discutido?

\- Não, nossa vizinhança não é muito constante sabe? Mudam muito, invasores que vem e vão.

\- Sra Resti, quantos vizinhos a senhora tem?

\- Eram sete, mas dois não estão mais aqui.

\- Alguém mudou exatamente no dia que Zack sumiu?

\- Não exatamente no dia, mas no dia seguinte. A moça grávida e o marido.

\- E o outro que mudou?

\- Eram dois idosos, mudaram há cerca de uma semana, a filha veio buscar para irem morar com ela, não tinham mais como ficar sozinhos, mal saiam de casa. Eles vieram se despedir, desejaram-me boa sorte.

\- Certo. E os outros?

\- Todos continuam por ai, uma moça sozinha no último apartamento do corredor, estava no trabalho, dois rapazes que acho que são um casal moram no outro, mas também não estavam em casa. O outro é o que moravam os velhinhos que mudaram. No outro tem uma mulher com duas crianças, ela estava com eles no parque. Depois tinha o casal da grávida, ele estava trabalhando. Um rapaz que trabalha em casa. E Elsa, aqui do lado.

\- Pelo que a senhora falou, então estavam em casa a moça grávida que mudou, o rapaz e sua vizinha.

\- Isso, Adele, a grávida. Samuel e Elsa.

\- A sra Adele se mudou logo em seguida? Eles já haviam falado em mudar?

\- Não exatamente, mas ninguém quer morar aqui para sempre.

\- E como foi a saída deles?

\- Bom, no fim da tarde o marido chegou com um carro emprestado, eles colocaram tudo dentro e foram embora.

\- Não deixaram endereço ou contato?

\- Quem sai não quer mais contato...

\- Sabe onde o marido trabalha?

\- Em um restaurante no centro, não sei o nome.

\- Preciso dos nomes e sobrenomes deles.

\- Maike e Adele Sparts.

\- E o que a senhora sabe sobre Samuel?

\- Sam, bom, Zack tinha muito medo do rapaz, não que ele tenha feito algo ruim, ele teve algum problema quando jovem e tem um rosto meio deformado e o jeito como ele se veste, parece com um personagem de um desenho que Zack assistia e isso o fazia fugir assim que ele aparecia na escada.

\- Sobrenome do Samuel?

\- Trekins.

\- Esse rapaz alguma vez tentou se aproximar ou algo do tipo?

\- Não, ele dava risada, acenava para mim e ia para sua casa. Parecia achar engraçado.

Talvez pela expressão de Robin, que considerou isso como uma possível justificativa para Samuel fazer mal ao garoto, ela acrescentou.

\- Não acho que isso o incomodasse o suficiente para querer fazer mal a Zack.

\- E quanto a Elsa?

\- Ela é a vizinha mais antiga, ficava com Zack quando eu precisava.

\- Sra Resti, me mostre exatamente o que aconteceu, onde Zack estava sentado.

Ela abriu a porta e sentou. Robin tirou uma foto.

\- Certo agora me mostre o que a senhora fez.

Robin a seguiu e viu até onde ela foi. De onde ela estava, dava para ver apenas uma fresta da porta aberta. Robin tirou outra foto.

\- Agora quero que volte lá fora e sente novamente onde ele estava. Me avise quando estiver posicionada.

\- Pronto! – Gritou ela.

Robin tirou mais uma foto, não dava para ver onde ela estava sentada, mas Robin achava que se ele deveria ter sido levado por alguém do lado direito, só que para o lado direito não havia saída, apenas os outros apartamentos. E isso dificultava ou facilitava as coisas?

\- Obrigada sra Resti, pode voltar. – Falou Robin em um tom alto para ser ouvida.

\- A polícia não fez nada disso, sabe?

Robin sorriu.

\- Também queria saber sobre o outro garoto desaparecido, Teddy, certo? Qual o nome da mãe dele?

\- Madalena Webber, muito trabalhadora, mas ela tem mais 4 filhos.

Robin imaginou se isso deveria significar que ela sentia menos falta do filho do que Dolores?

\- Ela não teve tempo para ficar sofrendo, a coitada tem que trabalhar para sustentar todos...

\- Imagino. E onde ela mora?

\- Na casa da frente. Eu não estava no dia em que Teddy sumiu, estava trabalhando. Ouvi dizer que ele estava na praça com os dois irmãos mais velhos, daí um deles foi comprar um refresco enquanto o outro se distraiu conversando com amigos. Tinha 2 anos e meio na época, hoje está com três.

\- Certo. Será que algum de deus vizinhos poderia falar comigo?

\- Acho que só Elsa este em casa.

Elsa veio até a casa da sra Resti e ela as apresentou.

\- Essa é a sra Ellacott, ela vai me ajudar a achar meu menino. Ela quer fazer algumas perguntas. Essa é minha vizinha Elsa Klini.

Ela devia ter quase cinquenta anos, era meio gordinha e alta para o padrão, morena clara. Cabelos desgrenhados presos em o que Robin classificaria como um nó atrás da cabeça. Usava um vestido de lã, meias e chinelos. Um jeito de vovó que mima os netos.

\- Sra Klini se lembra do que aconteceu no dia em que Zack sumiu?

\- Oh, pobre Zack, tão doce. – Lágrimas vieram aos seus olhos e as duas amigas se abraçaram. – Eu estava com Dolores na porta, estávamos conversando. Entrei porque minha comida estava cozinhando. Alguns minutos depois ela bateu a minha porta pedindo que eu a ajudasse a procurar Zack que ele havia sumido.

Ela parou para enxugar algumas lágrimas.

\- Eu não tenho muita facilidade para andar, a Dolores bem sabe. Mas peguei minha bengala e fui para a rua, andei por perto. Mas quando não o achamos fomos a polícia. Eles demoraram muito para começar a procurar.

\- A senhora ouviu algum barulho diferente?

\- Não, minha teve estava ligada alto, não escuto muito bem deste ouvido. – Disse ela apontando a orelha direita.

\- E a senhora lembra de algo diferente naquele dia, algum carro diferente na rua? Pessoas estranhas rondando a região.

\- Ah, sempre tem estranhos por ai, sem teto procurando um lugar para invadir. Mas nada tão diferente que pudesse parecer suspeito, apenas um carro preto rondando, lembra Dolores?

\- Na verdade não me lembrava, mas sempre acontece esse tipo de coisa por aqui. A polícia verificou, só que ninguém sabia placas ou coisa do tipo. – Disse a sra Resti.

Robin não tinha mais o que perguntar e estava começando a escurecer. Precisava ir embora.

\- Obrigada senhoras. Sra Klini, vou deixar meu cartão, caso se lembre de algo. Sra Resti entro em contato se houver mais perguntas ou se houver alguma novidade.

E ela se foi, imaginando quanto sofrimento alguém pode aguentar. Chegou ao escritório pensando na vida difícil daquela mulher e como poderia ajudá-la, além de achar seu filho. Isso, ela agora estava determinada. Strike não estava e nem tinha mandado mais mensagens. Ela ficou um pouco desapontada por ele não demonstrar interesse no que ela tinha a dizer, afinal era seu primeiro dia oficialmente como detetive.

O telefone tocou e ela automaticamente atendeu:

\- Escritório de Strike e Ellacott. – Achava deslumbrante dizer seu nome.

Uma voz rouca e sedutora que ela imediatamente identificou respondeu.

\- Preciso falar com Cormoran.

\- Ele não está no momento, se a senhora deixar seu nome e contato...

\- Só peça para ele me atender. Atender minhas ligações.

\- Certo, vou passar o recado.

\- Diga a ele que Jago está tendo um caso e preciso dele. Diga isso a ele.

E desligou.

Robin não queria ter esse trabalho. Dizer a ele que a ex, Charlotte, o havia procurado e com esse pedido. Robin ficou muito incomodada. "Mas que droga! Que assombração." Strike não chegava, então ela ligou para ele.

 **Iceberg**

\- Oi Robin. – Ele atendeu depois de uns quatro toques, em que ficou segurando o telefone e olhando para o nome escrito ali.

\- Você vai conseguir vir?

A expectativa na voz dela o fez se sentir culpado. Ele estava no Tottenham, esperando o horário de seguir para o caso da noite.

\- Estou quase chegando. Me espera?

\- Sim. – Ela respondeu imediatamente.

Ela parecia realmente feliz e seu estomago deu um nó. "Seu brutamontes idiota" Strike se recriminou, como pode pensar em fazer isso com ela, logo no primeiro dia. Cinco minutos depois ele subia as escadas de metal.

\- Olá Robin.

\- Oi. – Ela sorriu, mas o sorriso parecia ansioso não de uma maneira boa.

\- Como foi hoje?

Ela contou das duas entrevistas. Ele ouviu tudo muito quieto e não fez nenhuma observação. Ela mostrou as fotos e os documentos que trouxe.

\- E você acha que a garota é mesmo inocente?

\- Difícil dizer, mas é estranho como nenhum dos três parece achar que ela pudesse fazer algo de errado.

\- Isso me incomoda um pouco, mas só saberemos quando a gente conseguir falar com ela. E quanto a sra Resti? O que você achou da história?

\- Ela parece não desconfiar de nenhum dos vizinhos, parece não ter nenhuma pista. Conversei apenas com a sra Klini, como eu disse, me pareceu muito sentida com o desaparecimento de Zack, muito simpática, um pouco excêntrica, com suas meias e chinelos.

Só então Robin contou a parte ruim, sobre o _Loiro_. Strike apenas bufou e disse:

\- Teremos que trocar então.

Ela parecia culpada, então ele percebeu que em sua ansiedade para parecer frio e distante estava parecendo um iceberg.

\- Fica tranquila, isso pode acontecer. Quer dizer, você chama atenção, certo?

Ele se virou para mexer em seu próprio casaco. Demorou muito, esperando passar a sensação de que tinha falado além do que devia. Quando achou que estava pronto, tirou o bloco com as anotações sobre o _Moreno_ e passou para Robin.

\- Pronto, trocados. Tudo certo. Você se saiu muito bem hoje!

Ela parecia indecisa, como se tivesse com receio de falar algo que a incomodava.

\- E... Cormoran, Charlotte ligou, disse que Jago a está traindo e pediu que você atenda os telefonemas dela.

\- Ah, é isso que ela quer...

\- Sinto muito... Quer dizer...

\- Não se preocupe! – Ele respondeu sério, mas sem sinal de irritação. – Agora quero que você pense em tudo o que viu, se precisar veja suas fotos e imagine várias soluções possíveis com lógica, claro, mas também com a imaginação, você entende?

\- Para qual dos casos?

\- Ambos.

\- Ok.

\- Depois quero que pense o que vai fazer. Qual o próximo passo a ser dado. Quando você tiver todas as respostas a essas perguntas me ligue para a gente conversar e estabelecer como você vai continuar suas investigações. Não quero que você faça nada sem a gente estar de acordo.

\- Certo!

\- E, já falei com Wardle, ele vai enviar os relatórios do caso se conseguir.

\- Seria bom se ele pudesse nos arrumar os arquivos do caso de Teddy Webber e Madalena Webber, é a criança que sumiu antes de Zack.

\- Sei, me lembro. Vou pedir então.

\- Achei que seria bom checar se tem alguma relação, não sei.

\- Ótimo pensamento, é bom checar tudo. Bom, amanhã conversamos.

Era a deixa para ela sair e Robin, como sempre tinha muito tato. Eles se despediram em um clima meio tenso.

 **Próximos passos**

Ao sair de seu apartamento para o céu cinzento de Londres Robin já sabia todos os passos que daria naquele dia e dependendo do resultado, quais passos daria no dia seguinte. Ela havia pensado muito ontem e hoje pela manhã discutiu com Strike o que fazer, depois de algumas alterações chegaram a um acordo.

Ela seguiu direto para o endereço de Helena, ficaria lá até próximo da hora do almoço. A manhã passou rápido, viu apenas duas garotas saindo cedo do apartamento, mas nenhuma delas era Helena.

Enquanto ficou por ali procurou casas de penhor, que por sugestão de Strike ela deveria visitar a tarde e procurar pelo colar. Embora eles não achassem que isso tenha acontecido deveriam descartar todas as possibilidades.

Às 12 horas ela deixou a vista do apartamento e seguiu de metrô para a porta do prédio de vidros foscos em que o _Moreno_ trabalhava. Mandou mensagem para Strike, como haviam combinado tendo ou não algo de importante para falar.

Esse tipo de vigilância era maçante, homens e mulheres que traiam eram idiotas e o trabalho era chato, mas era o tipo de cliente mais constante e que por isso garantiam o salário do fim do mês. Seguiu ele até um restaurante, onde almoçou com um dos amigos e o deixou de volta na entrada do escritório às 13:50. Comeu um lanche rápido e voltou para Helena.

Visitou as duas casas de penhor e como esperado não havia nenhum colar como o que estava procurando. Por volta das 17:30 as garotas voltaram, nem sinal de Helena naquele dia. Então seguiria com o plano no dia seguinte.

Aproveitou que ainda faltava algum tempo para escurecer e foi para a porta do prédio de Dolores. Ela concordava com Strike que não deveria ficar naquela área após escurecer, mas dispunha de alguns minutos e queria aproveitar todas as oportunidades disponíveis para resolver aquele caso.

Quando um rapaz todo de preto passou por ela em direção ao prédio ela teve certeza que se tratava do vizinho, ela entendeu porque Zack tinha medo dele, além de usar roupas pretas, coturnos pretos, um sobretudo preto, seu rosto causava uma primeira impressão bastante ruim, os olhos eram totalmente fora de simetria, com uma cicatriz que descia da lateral do rosto até próxima a boca do lado esquerdo, repuxando para cima, parecia estar sempre com um meio sorriso semelhante ao do Coringa. Usava uma bengala preta do lado direto. Robin tirou várias fotos.

Depois disso mais nada aconteceu. Ela seguiu de metrô para casa e ficou estranhamente feliz quando Matt avisou que ia ficar até mais tarde no trabalho, só assim ela poderia trabalhar em paz, sem seus olhares de reprovação.

Mandou um relatório completo, minuciosamente escrito para Strike, incluindo as fotos que tirou do vizinho, justificou dizendo que sobrou tempo no fim da tarde. Estava um pouco irritada com a forma como ele a estava tratando. Não que ele tivesse dito algo errado, apenas ele não disse nada e esse silêncio era ainda pior.

 **Paradeiro de Helena**

Na manhã seguinte chegou cedo ao apartamento de Helena, não como a detetive Robin Ellacott, mas como a advogada Venetia Hall que buscava a senhorita Helena Stevens, que seria a possível herdeira de um tio distante, nada de muitos detalhes. Era essa a história que eles haviam inventado caso precisasse se explicar com as colegas de apartamento de Helena.

Ela tocou a campainha e uma garota loira com olhos azuis falsos abriu a porta.

\- Pois não? – Ela pareceu um pouco assustada.

\- Bom dia, sou Venetia Hall, advogada. Estou procurando por Helena Stevens, ela mora aqui não?

\- Na verdade não mora mais.

Neste momento a outra garota chegava até elas. Era morena, com um longo e liso cabelo negro.

\- Na verdade ela sumiu faz uns dias, ainda não sabemos ao certo. Aconteceu algum problema com ela? – Disse ela.

A loira cortou antes que Robin respondesse.

\- Ela sumiu, não pagou o último aluguel, esvaziou o quarto, não que antes ela tivesse muitas cosias ali. Enfim, acho que ela não mora mais aqui...

\- Certo. Vocês sabem onde posso encontrá-la?

\- Não. – Respondeu a garota loira, irritada.

\- Ela tem uma irmã em Kennington. – A morena tentava ajudar.

\- Teriam o telefone ou o endereço dessa irmã?

A morena ficou pensando.

\- Começava com A...

\- Agnes disse a outra, jamais esquecerei, é o nome da minha ex odiada chefe. Mas o contato nós não temos.

\- Sabe ela frequentava a igreja que fica uns quatro quarteirões. Talvez lá alguém possa te ajudar.

\- Vamos Di, estamos atrasadas. – disse a loira, encerrando a conversa.

\- Só mais uma pergunta, ela tinha um namorado ou algo assim?

As duas caíram na gargalhada como se a pergunta fosse totalmente absurda.

Robin foi até a igreja, mas lá apenas descobriu que a única que a conhecia era uma senhora que chamava Marguerite, mas estava internada no hospital, provavelmente a amiga de Anna.

Ela não achou estranho que Helena tivesse sumido de seu apartamento e da igreja, considerando que ela era suspeita de roubar o colar. O que faria alguém no seu lugar se não desaparecer?

Robin então seguiu para o _Moreno_ em mais um almoço com os colegas. E finalmente foi para a porta do prédio da sra Resti. Sabia que deveria procurar por Helena, mas queria tentar ver todos os vizinhos. Strike a proibiu de se aproximar, não queria que ela fosse vista por eles, caso necessitasse seguir alguns deles.

Robin ficou por ali até perto do horário de anoitecer, mas nada diferente aconteceu.

 **Uma boa notícia**

Na segunda, quando Robin partiu para porta do suposto prédio onde a irmã de Helena morava estava irritada. No final de semana não teve muito trabalho de campo, seguiu o _Moreno_ até a academia no sábado manhã e ele se comportou como sempre, ela começou a pensar que ele não tinha um caso, mas não cabia a ela tomar uma decisão sobre isso. Depois disso ficou em casa fazendo pesquisas, primeiro sobre todas as Agnes Stevens em Londres, só havia uma na região que a companheira de casa de Helena indicou, então essa seria sua primeira opção. Ela devia apenas confirmar se a mulher era a procurada. Strike viria com ela se a resposta fosse positiva.

Sua outra pesquisa foi sobre crianças desaparecidas, ela ficou alarmada com o número só no Reino Unido. Passou a maior parte do tempo imersa nesse mundo. Falou com Strike a noite para se atualizarem sobre os casos em andamento, a conversa terminou meio estranha

\- Wardle ainda não mandou nada?

\- Não, ligarei para ele na segunda para perguntar.

\- Não pressione muito, se perdemos ele...

\- Ah claro, esqueci quem está treinando quem. – Disse ele em tom de brincadeira.

Ficaram em um silêncio estranho, até que ela perguntou.

\- Cormoran, está tudo bem?

\- Está, eu acho que esta... Em que sentido você quer saber?

\- Ah, nada! Deixa para lá. Se _está tudo bem_ então está tudo bem...

Eles desligaram, mas ela sabia que não estava tudo bem. Depois disso ela e Matt discutiram por causa do trabalho dela. Para piorar no domingo eles almoçaram com amigos que, apesar de Robin tentar evitar, queriam saber sobre o trabalho dela, o "Assassino de Shacklewell" ainda era recente e as pessoas tinham curiosidade de conversar com uma fonte tão próxima. Matthew ficou irritado e a acusou de ficar vangloriando um emprego que a fazia trabalhar muito e pagava pouco.

Assim a segunda começava realmente péssima. Ela ficou a manhã toda perto de onde seria o suposto endereço de Agnes, mas nem sinal de Helena. Então perto da hora do almoço ela foi atrás do _Moreno_ mais uma vez, hoje ele foi almoçar com apenas um dos amigos. Robin estava achando que o cara não era culpado quando houve um pequeno gesto. Ele tocou na mão do amigo, foi rápido, mas foi proposital. "Ele é gay?" Ela passou a observar pequenos movimentos, mas era difícil captar o olhar entre eles.

Ela mandou uma mensagem para Strike, mas ele não respondeu. Passou a tarde toda na porta do prédio de Agnes, sem obter nenhum resultado, no final da tarde ela estava no ápice do mal humor até que recebeu uma mensagem de Strike "Wardle mandou os arquivos, me encontra no escritório".

"Finalmente uma boa notícia".

 **Gravações**

Chegou ao escritório quando ele estava preparado para abrir o envelope de Wardle.

\- Você ia começar sem mim? – Ela estava muito sensível.

\- Na verdade só ia separar os arquivos.

\- Ah.

Ela se virou, tirou o casaco e a bolsa e ficou de pé ao lado da mesa, já que ele ocupava a cadeira.

\- Temos um DVD, sente aqui enquanto eu pego outra cadeira. – Disse ele se levantando.

Ela fez um sinal com a mão para que ele ficasse sentado. Ela mesma pegou uma cadeira e sentou ao lado dele.

Eram gravações da estação de metrô do dia em que Zack sumiu, quem selecionou as imagens foi orientado a separar todas as pessoas com crianças, onde entraram e onde saíram. Ao final de quase vinte minutos Strike disse:

\- Foram dez pessoas certo?

\- Sim, contei isso também. Não havia outras câmeras?

\- Bairro muito pobre.

Eles passaram a leitura do inquérito. Robin olhava de canto de olho para ele de tempos em tempos. Até que numa dessas olhadas ela se surpreendeu com ele olhando de volta.

\- Vamos lá Robin, diga o que está errado.

\- Não tem nada errado.

\- Não? Então tá.

Passaram cerca de três minutos e ele disparou.

\- Robin Ellacott eu te conheço, fala logo o que está te incomodando para eu poder trabalhar em paz!

Ele nunca usava seu nome de casada. Ela apenas abriu a boca, mas não disse nada.

\- Olha Robin, eu sei que você está chateada ou incomodada com alguma coisa. Sei também que ultimamente não temos tido muito tempo para conversar e talvez você esteja se sentindo insegura nos casos, mas...

\- Desamparada! – Ela o interrompeu.

\- Certo. Desamparada? Sério? Hum... Mas você está indo muito bem, então não preciso me intrometer tanto. E achei que você gostaria de um pouco de liberdade. Você não é mais aquela pessoa que entrou aqui que precisava de mim como guia em uma investigação.

Ele estava sendo um pouco hipócrita, ele se afastou deliberadamente dela. Ao mesmo tempo ela realmente estava indo bem nas suas investigações sem ele, o que o deixava feliz, afinal era um sinal de que ele fez a aposta certa em treiná-la, mas também o deixava triste, agora que não precisava mais dele.

\- Então é só isso? Você não está bravo comigo ou algo assim?

\- Não, não estou. Na verdade por que eu estaria? – "Seu cretino" ele disse a si mesmo, mas como ele poderia admitir o motivo real de se afastar dela?

\- Não sei, só pareceu... Quer saber, me desculpe. Agora estou me sentindo como uma adolescente que precisa de atenção.

\- Então estamos de bem? – Ele perguntou zombando dela.

Depois de mais alguns minutos ela voltou ao assunto do trabalho.

\- Apesar de a sra Klini ter falado do carro, não sei como alguém de fora poderia pegar Zack.

\- Por causa da vista que o ângulo da porta permite ver, né? Também pensei nisso no dia que você mostrou. Isso faz com que a lista de suspeitos se resuma em três pessoas pelo que você falou, pois só um vizinho poderia ter feito isso.

Ela o olhou surpresa.

\- Quê? Você achou que eu não tinha prestado atenção?

\- Não, é só que... Deixa para lá. Voltando, o problema é que a grávida que seria uma suspeita evaporou. Pelo que está aqui a polícia tentou localizar o marido e ela, mas não acharam nada.

\- Certo, mas podemos procurar em maternidades em bairros de classe semelhante, se ela está grávida, deve procurar alguma. E ver restaurantes no centro que empreguem algum Maike Sparts. É uma outra linha por onde seguir, mas não será fácil achar.

\- Vou listar algumas opções.

\- E eu vou entrevistar o Samuel Trekins. Tento ir nesta semana.

\- Eu posso ir.

\- Não. – Ele respondeu decidido. – E quando você achar o Maike, a gente vê. Mas provavelmente irei também.

Eles trabalharam por mais um tempo e para alivio dos dois o clima entre eles já não era tão pesado quando se despediram.

 **Visitante inesperada**

Robin seguiu sua rotina ao longo da semana, ficando na frente do prédio de Agnes, mas nada mudou. Ela observou a correspondência se acumular na caixa de correio. "Teria ela fugido com a irmã?" Sem dúvida era uma possibilidade. Ou estaria ela observando a pessoa errada? Ela poderia ter perdido vários dias.

Cansada de esperar ela pegou uma foto de Helena de seu arquivo e entrou no mercado em frente ao prédio, estava preparada para perguntar ao atendente do caixa se ele a conhecia quando ouviu por acaso o rapaz perguntar a uma senhora que morava lá, Robin já tinha visto a mulher entrar e sair ao longo da semana.

\- Quando Agy volta?

\- Amanhã, tadinha, perder a mãe nunca é fácil. Ela e a irmã foram para a cidade natal, pegar as coisas que ela deixou, ver o que fazer com tudo.

\- Entendo. A irmã vai continuar com ela? Uma garota estranha, né?

\- Oh sim, mas é um doce de menina...

Robin saiu, eles só podiam estar falando delas e se voltariam apenas amanhã não tinha porque continuar ali. Ela foi para o escritório, queria pegar os arquivos da polícia do caso Zack. O fato de eles não encontrarem nada a deixou decepcionada, mas ela queria ler tudo de novo, com calma, algo poderia ter passado despercebido.

Cerca de dez minutos depois que ela chegou, a porta do escritório se abriu e entrou aquela mulher que ela vira pessoalmente apenas uma vez, mas inconfundível. Charlotte estava ali.

\- Onde está ele? – Ela perguntou, sua voz era rouca, baixa, mas autoritária, era mulher acostumada a dar ordens.

\- Desculpe, está procurando Cor... Sr Strike?

\- Quem mais eu viria procurar neste escritório? – Ela respondeu, mas não de maneira rude, apenas como se fosse lógico.

\- Ele não está.

\- Vou esperar.

E se sentou no sofá.

\- Deseja um chá? – Robin perguntou educadamente, como se não soubesse quem ela era.

Ela declinou.

Robin pegou discretamente seu celular e digitou uma mensagem para Strike "Charlotte está aqui" ela se conteve de escrever também "não venha", afinal era uma decisão dele. Ele respondeu imediatamente "Não a deixe sozinha no escritório e me avise quando ela sair". Sem saber porque ficou aliviada que ele não quisesse ver a ex.

A presença de Charlotte ali alterou sua capacidade de seguir com o planejado, além do mais se sentia intimidada com o olhar que a mulher lhe lançava disfarçadamente. Robin sempre se perguntou o que Charlotte, que sem dúvida era a mulher mais bonita que ela já tinha visto, via em Strike para passar dezesseis anos em um relacionamento ioiô com ele. Mas agora, vendo ela de perto e sentindo sua presença perturbadora ela se perguntava o que teria feito Cormoran ficar com aquela mulher por tanto tempo.

De repente ela se levantou, se aproximou da mesa e disparou encarando Robin:

\- Ele vai demorar?

\- Difícil saber. O escritório está com muito trabalho...

\- Quem é Ellacott? – ela interrompeu Robin.

\- Desculpe? – Robin foi pega de surpresa, por que ela queria saber quem era ela?

\- Quando liguei outro dia, quem atendeu disse "Strike e Ellacott". Quem é Ellacott?

\- Novo sócio. – Ela não sabia porque não conseguiu dizer a Charlotte que ela era Ellacott, a nova sócia do escritório.

\- Certo. Preciso ir, por favor, diga a ele que estive aqui.

Quando ela virou para ir, ela havia prendido o cabelo e Robin pode ver uma marca na parte de trás do seu pescoço, como se alguém a tivesse segurado com força. "Será que ela apanhava do marido?"

Strike chegou pouco depois de Robin avisar que Charlotte tinha ido. Ela contou tudo o que aconteceu, inclusive da marca no pescoço. Ela não queria causar nenhum mal estar, principalmente agora que eles voltaram a se entender.

\- Cormoran, sei que você não quer se aproximar, mas e se ela realmente estiver sofrendo de violência doméstica.

\- Robin. – Ele estava calmo, isso era bom pensou Robin. – Se você a conhecesse saberia que o mais provável é que ela tenha feito isso nela mesma, de propósito. Só para causar impressão. Ela é assim. E veja, ela tinha razão. Deu certo, você ficou impressionada. E por mais que isso te incomode, não vamos interferir. Não v-a-m-o-s.

Aquilo parecia o ponto final da história. E ele mudou de assunto.

\- O _Loiro_ continua saindo com cada garota que lhe dá atenção. Vou encontrar a esposa na segunda, com o relatório.

\- E se amanhã eu ver Helena e Agnes te aviso e vamos conversar com elas, certo?

\- Isso. Quanto ao _Moreno_ , você acha que eles poderiam se encontrar onde? A esposa diz que ele está em casa sempre no horário certo. Diz apenas que ele fica muito no celular e está diferente com ela.

\- Não faço ideia, mas o romance poderia estar começando, o que faria eles terem contato apenas no almoço por enquanto. Ele mantém sempre esse rapaz por perto, quando almoçam com outras pessoas eles mal se falam, mas quando estão só os dois há olhares e toques discretos, que poderiam ser sem intensão se quem estivesse olhando não soubesse o que procurar.

\- Entendo, bom precisamos ficar atentos. Eles podem deslizar qualquer hora dessas. E quanto ao caso Resti?

\- Não tenho conseguido vigiar a rua de Dolores, vinha ficando cada dia até mais tarde na frente do prédio na esperança de ver Agnes ou Helena, mas vou levar os arquivos para casa e olhar mais uma vez se estiver tudo bem por você.

\- Você também tem a sensação que deixamos passar algo? Pensei nisso a semana toda, mas não tive muito tempo. Pode levar, sem problemas.

Ele então falou de outro caso que o estava consumindo, funcionários vazando informações privilegiadas da bolsa de valores.

 **Não culpada**

Na manhã seguinte Robin foi mais uma vez para a porta do prédio onde morava Agnes e Helena e dessa vez sabia que provavelmente as encontraria lá, por isso não foi grande a sua surpresa quando viu as duas mulheres entrando no prédio que ela vigiou na última semana, Agnes era loira, muito magra, próxima dos trinta anos, andava decidida. Já Helena era mais baixa e rechonchuda, com um cabelo loiro queimado, andava com uma expressão sonhadora ao lado da irmã.

Robin confirmou a impressão que todos disseram e que ela teve quando viu as fotos de Helena, ela tinha uma expressão de alguém que vive em um mundo só seu. Apesar de ter quase vinte anos, passaria facilmente por dezesseis, com um jeito infantil.

Ela ligou para Strike como tinham combinado. Ele viria encontrá-la depois do almoço. Ela ficaria por ali para ver se elas não saiam de novo ou faziam algo mais suspeito.

Para passar o tempo ficou relembrando dos detalhes do relatório sobre o caso Resti que leu ontem. Ela queria rever os vídeos hoje. Ela andava cansada, com todas as vigilâncias e relatórios, e provavelmente por isso sabia que tinha algo nesse caso que ela estava deixando passar.

Por volta da duas da tarde Strike chegou. Eles tiveram sorte, Agnes tinha acabado de entrar no mercado. Ele achava que teriam mais chance de falar com Helena sem a irmã por perto. Robin, menos ameaçadora, foi quem bateu à porta.

\- Boa tarde Helena, nós podemos conversar?

\- Quem são vocês? - Ela perguntou sem interesse.

\- Sou Robin Ellacott e ele é Cormoran Strike. Viemos por parte da sra D'Agostini. - Robin respondeu. - Podemos entrar e conversar um pouco?

Ao ouvir o nome da sra D'Agostini seus olhos tiveram um pequeno brilho de compreensão. Ela os deixou entrar, sentou no sofá e agarrou as pernas.

\- Eu não roubei nada e minha irmã não está. - disse ela olhando para algum ponto além do ombro de Robin.

\- Certo, mas nós podemos conversar um pouco?

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça.

\- Você trabalhou na casa da sra D'Agostini?

\- Sim.

\- Você gostava de trabalhar lá?

\- Sim.

\- E por que você foi embora? Alguém pediu pra você não voltar?

\- Não, eu não voltei porque ouvi eles falando de mim.

\- O que você ouviu?

\- Falaram que eu roubei alguma coisa. Eu não fiz isso, então não quis entrar lá.

\- Quem falou isso?

\- Anna e Augusto.

\- Você sabe o que foi que roubaram da casa?

\- Nada foi roubado.

\- Você sabe o que foi tirado do cofre da senhora? – Perguntou Robin pacientemente.

\- Sim.

\- O que foi tirado?

\- Um colar.

\- E você sabe como ele foi tirado de lá?

\- Sim.

Strike observava a linha de interrogatório que ela seguia, não indo direto ao ponto, mas pelas beiradas até chegar a questão central que era saber do colar. Era claro que a garota apresentava algum problema de comportamento, eram necessárias perguntas diretas e Robin soube lidar bem com ela.

\- Você pode nos explicar?

\- Sim...

Nesse momento a porta do apartamento abriu e Agnes entrou, primeiro se assustou com a presença deles, depois se colocou na defensiva.

\- Quem são vocês? Por que estão importunando minha irmã? O que vocês querem?

\- Só estamos conversando. - disse Robin.

\- Eles querem saber do colar. - disse Helena.

\- Helena fique quieta! - Agnes falou em tom autoritário.

\- Srta Stevens, viemos por parte da sra D'Agostini, só queremos conversar...

\- Não temos nada para falar. - disse Agnes encerrando o assunto.

\- Sabe senhorita, vocês podem conversar com a gente ou com a polícia. A sra D'Agostini não quer isso e acho que vocês também não querem. – Strike disse carrancudo.

A frase teve o efeito esperado. Agnes arregalou os olhos.

\- Helena não roubou nada.

\- Ela ia nos explicar isso. – Disse Robin se virando para Helena. – Como foi que o colar foi tirado do cofre?

\- Eu peguei emprestado.

\- Emprestado?

\- Eu só queria mostrar que estava falando a verdade e depois devolver.

\- Você ia devolver?

\- Explica desde o começo Lena, toda história. – Disse Agnes pacientemente.

\- Tá! - Ela parecia que ia contar a história de como trouxe um cachorro para casa e não um colar de milhares de libras. – Outro dia minhas colegas de casa estavam assistindo um filme, daí apareceu o colar igual ao da Madame, daí falei que minha patroa tinha um igual, elas riram de mim e a Pam falou, então traz ele pra gente ver. Uns dias depois vi a Madame colocar ele no cofre e sair. Então peguei emprestado para mostrar a Pam e Di, e ia devolver no dia seguinte. Mas no dia seguinte, quando cheguei para devolver e trabalhar ouvi eles falando que eu roubei e eu não fiz isso, porque é errado, sei que é errado! E falaram que eu podia ir presa...

\- E você não voltou mais lá?

\- Não, fomos ver a mamãe, ela morreu e só voltamos hoje. Eu ia devolver pelo correio.

\- Você ia mandar pelo correio? - Robin podia imaginar o risco de fazer tal coisa.

\- Eu ia fazer ela devolver, não pelo correio! – Agnes se apressou em dizer. – Só descobri no trem, a caminho da casa de minha mãe. Se não já teria devolvido. Nossa família não é de ladrões. Helena tem o costume de seguir ordens muito ao pé da letra. Ela, vocês já devem ter notado...

\- Eu não roubei! - disse Helena zangada.

Agnes a abraçou.

\- Não estamos dizendo isso Helena, ninguém acha que você fez isso. - disse Robin. – Só queremos o colar de volta.

\- Está guardado aqui em casa. Só queria ter certeza de que Helena não teria problemas, ela nunca fez nada errado.

\- Fique tranquila, realmente só queremos o colar de volta. - disse Strike calmamente.

\- Helena, vá pegar o colar! Onde você guardou.

Helena olhou para eles e disse em tom confidencial.

\- Sabiam que esse colar tem um nome? Coração do Oceano. – E saiu da sala.

Agnes baixou o tom de voz.

\- Por favor, peçam desculpas a sra D'Agostini, Helena realmente nunca fez nada parecido. Mas ela ficou muito solta nesses meses, morando sozinha como qualquer garota. Agora ela vai ficar aqui comigo, vou ficar de olho nela. Ela vai trabalhar por aqui, talvez no mercado da frente.

\- Garantimos que ela não irá prestar queixa. – Disse Robin tentando tranquilizá-la.

Helena voltou a sala e devolveu a caixa. Robin abriu discretamente, para garantir que estava ali.

\- Como pode? - Strike estava visivelmente confuso ao chegar a rua.

\- Você não acreditou nelas?

\- O pior é que acreditei. - E começou a rir.

Robin não sabia o porquê, mas começou a rir também.

\- Só queria ter perguntado se ela mostrou o colar as duas colegas. – Disse ele muito sério de repente.

\- Agora fiquei curiosa também. – Disse Robin rindo.

\- O jeito dela, me lembrou um pouco da Dodo. Uma pessoa muito boa para esse mundo. – Observou ele um tanto nostálgico.

Robin sorriu e mudou de assunto.

\- Então chefe, como me sai no meu primeiro caso?

\- Bom, acho que você se saiu muito bem, e teve sorte, não foi um caso muito difícil, né?

\- É, considerando que "a culpada" queria devolver o colar...

\- Devemos comemorar. Tottenham, por minha conta!

Ela concordou e foi com ele.

 **Suspeito, ou não?**

Depois de três cervejas eles se despediram, ele levou o colar para o cofre do escritório e ela foi para casa.

Strike foi para o computador, quando o ligou automaticamente o DVD funcionou. Robin havia levado os arquivos, mas o DVD ficou no drive. Ele resolveu assistir, ela ia analisar os relatórios, ele podia dar uma olhada nisso.

Assistiu uma vez, mas como da primeira não viu nada que chamasse a atenção. Sentia que estava passando algo, mas estava cansado. Viu de novo, devagar, observando cada pessoa.

\- Uma mulher de saia vermelha, uma de calça verde, um casal com carrinho de bebê, uma pessoa de blusa amarela e lenço vermelho... Todos entraram, mas perai!

Ele voltou o vídeo. A pessoa de blusa amarela não parecia ser a mesma na entrada e na saída, usavam roupas muito semelhantes, mas o jeito de andar era diferente. Não eram a mesma pessoa? Ou eram? Ele estava cansado, veria amanhã de novo.

 **Fim de caso!**

Robin chegou cedo para trabalhar, hoje iria encontrar com Ariela, devolver o colar e encerrar o caso. O fato de Strike ter elogiado seu trabalho a deixou contente, mas ele tinha razão, foi um caso fácil. O colar foi simples de localizar e as pessoas envolvidas não quiseram fugir, esconder ou tentar enganar. Ela não deveria se deixar levar por algo que foi simples e direto. Matt até tentou parecer interessado e ela lhe deu pontos por isso.

Strike desceu pouco depois e ela preparou o chá.

\- Bom dia Robin. O DVD do caso Resti ficou no computador, quero que a gente assista de novo. Vi ontem à noite, mas não tenho certeza se vi o que acho que vi.

\- Bom dia. O que você acha que viu?

\- Você vai ter que assistir, não quero influenciar. Você assiste e a gente conversa.

Ela se perguntava porque ele estava tão cansado. Estaria ele trabalhando muito mais do que ela? A verdade é que ela também estava cansada, mas ele parecia abatido.

Ainda tinha uma hora até a sra D'Agostini chegar, então ela foi primeiro terminar o relatório do caso e depois ver o DVD. Novamente ficou frustrada. Ela chamou Strike.

\- Uma dica do que estou procurando?

\- Tente ver se todos os que entram são os mesmos que saem. Vamos ver juntos.

Ele puxou uma cadeira até a mesa dela e colocou o DVD pela terceira vez.

Ela foi falando, como ele fez ontem.

\- Mulher calça verde, casal com carrinho... Para! As roupas são parecidas, mas...

\- Você também acha que o casaco amarelo e gorro vermelho...

\- Não são as mesmas pessoas...

\- Foi o que eu achei também.

\- Essa primeira... Nossa, não dá para saber se é homem ou mulher! O segundo com certeza é homem, né?

\- Acho que sim. E a primeira pessoa tem algo estranho no andar. Como se mancasse. – Ele observou.

\- Então eles agem em dupla?

\- Isso, porque com certeza é a mesma criança no colo dos dois, enrolada no cobertor cinza. Então em algum lugar a criança passou do colo de um para o outro.

\- Certo. – Ela disse ainda um pouco incrédula. – E o que faremos com isso?

\- Ainda não sei, mas sabemos onde o homem desceu. Sei que ainda não é muito, mas é mais do que tínhamos ontem, certo? Agora você que os viu de perto, nessas imagens alguém parece com um dos vizinhos?

\- Não tenho certeza. Só pelo andar é muito difícil. Mas Samuel manca, ele usa bengala.

\- Sim, mas pelo que você disse Elsa também usa.

\- Sim, é verdade.

Nesse momento a campainha tocou.

\- Muito bem, anime-se. A sra D'Agostini veio encerrar seu primeiro caso, detetive Robin.

Ela sorriu e pegou os arquivos para entregar. "Detetive Robin", aquilo soava muito bem.

\- Olá Ariela, como está?

Depois de todos os cumprimentos e do chá os três seguiram para o escritório interno. Desta vez Strike ficou de pé, Robin até tentou com o olhar indicar para ele se sentar, mas ele ou não entendeu ou a ignorou deliberadamente.

Ela passou os próximos 35 minutos explicando a senhora o que aconteceu e como finalizou o caso.

\- E aqui está ele. – Robin colocou a caixa com o colar na mesa, a frente de Ariela. – Helena e sua irmã pediram desculpas pelo mal entendido, tinha razão no fim das contas, ela não roubou seu colar. Pelo menos não com nenhuma má intensão.

\- Oh, mas que maravilhoso trabalho! Vocês são realmente muito eficientes. Quando for o leilão farei questão que estejam presentes, serão meus convidados de honra.

Ela fez o pagamento e mais uma série de elogios. Já estava de pé, perto da porta quando se voltou para Robin.

\- Sabe sra Ellacott, aquela senhora que vi aqui, no primeiro dia, fiquei muito impressionada, vocês já resolveram o problema dela, sei que vocês não podem falar sobre isso, sigilo, eu sei. Mas ela me impressionou muito.

\- Na verdade realmente não podemos falar sobre isso.

\- Entendo, mas... Me pergunto se há alguma coisa que eu poderia ajudar? Através da fundação.

\- Na verdade, talvez a senhora poça ajudar... - Strike a olhou de maneira assustada. - Ela está sem trabalho.

\- Certo. Dê a ela meu cartão. - E passou a Robin um cartão da fundação D'Agostini. - Peça para ela procurar por Austin, meu assistente. Vou avisar sobre ela.

Depois que Ariela foi embora com seu colar recuperado. Ela se virou para Strike:

\- Hoje então vou pra porta da sra Resti depois do _Moreno_ , tudo bem?

\- Ótimo. Só não fique até tarde! Não quero você lá depois que escurecer.

\- Certo.

Robin seguiu para o _Moreno_ , mas hoje ela estava satisfeita independente do que mais acontecesse. Tinha encerrado seu primeiro caso com muito êxito. "Foi fácil é verdade, mas ainda assim foi todo meu!"

 **Seguindo bem**

Stirke estava satisfeito com o trabalho que ela tinha feito. Foi fácil, mas ainda assim ela resolveu praticamente sozinha, ele fez questão de ir no último dia, para o caso de algo sair do controle, mas se não estivesse presente ela teria se saído bem do mesmo jeito.

Na verdade apenas o caso da sra Resti estava enrolado e ele ainda não tinha conseguido ir falar com Samuel, os casos pagos corriam bem. Só era preciso horas de vigilância com os amantes. O caso da bolsa tinha exigido um pouco mais, mas seguia bem e logo estaria encerrado. Agora estava tentando convencer a secretária a falar com ele, o que exigia horas e horas de conversa. Tudo estaria bem se conseguisse que ela falasse tudo o que sabia.

Na semana seguinte Robin começaria no escritório e provavelmente não conseguisse manter a vigilância do _Moreno_ , então ele teria que cobrir esse também. O melhor é que com todo o trabalho não precisava pensar em outras questões que o atormentavam, como hoje quando ele sentou muito perto de Robin para ver o vídeo. Era estranhamente familiar sentir o perfume dela na sala e vê-la sentada à sua mesa.

Seus sentimentos ainda estavam muito instáveis, sensíveis quando ela estava muito perto.

 **Suspeito um**

Robin viu o _Moreno_ saindo com o suposto amante para o almoço. Hoje eles pareciam mais próximos. Ela ficou mais atenta, com o celular na mão preparada para qualquer movimento que ele fizesse. E dessa vez ela não se decepcionou. Não que eles tenham feito algo muito atrevido, mas ela conseguiu registrar alguns movimentos.

Eles foram para o restaurante e ela hoje resolveu entrar. A troca de pequenos toques continuou lá dentro também, mas eles eram discretos. Talvez porque estivessem muito próximos do escritório. Ela fotografou tudo e terminou sua vigilância.

Seguiu para a casa da sra Resti, queria ver a vizinhança, Samuel e Elsa. Tinha terminado as listas de restaurantes no centro e maternidades para os quais ligaria procurando por informações a respeito do casal que mudou.

Depois de cerca de trinta minutos viu Samuel saindo. Ela resolveu segui-lo, ele não a conhecia, não seria tão difícil. Ele seguiu em direção ao ponto de ônibus. Demorou uns dez minutos para ele dar sinal para um ônibus e subir. Robin seguiu atrás dele.

Depois de uma baldeação ela chegou a um prédio comercial no centro, lá havia uma dessas empresas startup instalada. Ele trabalhava em casa, devia ser algo ligado a tecnologia. Então ela o seguiu até o trabalho. Samuel só saiu de lá depois de quase duas horas. Voltou ao ponto de ônibus. Ela foi atrás dele e serviu apenas para vê-lo voltar direto ao apartamento.

Já era tarde, então ela foi para casa. Mandou mensagem para Strike, eles precisavam conversar sobre o caso do escritório, ela começaria na segunda e não teria como passar para falar com ele antes.

Strike mandou uma mensagem de madrugada, combinando de se encontrarem no escritório na manhã seguinte. Isso, claro despertou o mal humor de Matt.

\- Mensagens a essa hora Robin?

Eles já estavam dormindo e mesmo o celular não tendo feito barulho, ela se preveniu disso, ele acordou. Ela apenas pediu desculpas e disse que era importante.

 **Próximo caso**

Robin encontrou Cormoran sentado em sua mesa cochilando, ela poderia dizer que ele dormiu ali. Ela preparou um chá forte, antes de acorda-lo. Bateu na porta suave, tentando não assusta-lo.

\- Bom dia! - Ela lhe estendeu a caneca.

O bom dia dele foi um ruído seguido de um bocejo.

\- Não temos muito tempo, devo ir atrás do _Moreno_ em quarenta minutos.

\- Certo. – Ele respondeu esfregado os olhos. – Você começará no escritório na segunda. O sr Henry Caustin está desconfiando que seu sócio, Newton Walling, está desviando dinheiro da empresa. Aqui está o endereço.

Ele lhe estendeu um pedaço de papel.

\- É uma empresa de quê?

\- Engenharia. Mas parece que atuam também na parte de administração de condomínios empresariais. Você trabalhará diretamente com eles. A secretaria anterior está para sair de licença maternidade. Ele pediu uma investigação de dois meses.

\- Certo. Então devo ficar atenta a arquivos, contas pagas. Essas coisas?

\- Isso.

Eles conversaram mais alguns minutos a respeito do que Robin deveria procurar entre muitos bocejos de Strike. Quando a conversa acabou ela contou sobre Samuel.

\- Ontem segui Samuel, mas ele foi apenas em uma empresa de startup, acredito que trabalhe lá. Você ainda não falou com ele? – Ela não queria pressionar, ele andava trabalhando muito.

\- Não, mas farei isso na segunda. - Ele passou a explicação sobre o caso escritório. A cada dez palavras um novo bocejo.

Depois de trocarem informações sobre os demais casos em andamento ela resolveu arriscar.

\- Cormoran, você não tem trabalhado muito? Quer dizer, você tem estado bem cansado.

\- Na verdade é que um dos meus tem exigido vigilância noturna, daí juntando com os dois do dia.

\- Por que você não tira amanhã, posso te cobrir...

\- Seria ótimo, fico com o da noite. Você me cobre nos dois do dia. E segunda começa no escritório. Seria muito bom...

Ele bocejou e perguntou

\- Mais alguma coisa?

\- Não.

\- Vou dormir um pouco então. Tchau!

Mas ao invés de ir para seu apartamento, ele simplesmente se acomodou melhor em sua cadeira. Ela saiu e encostou a porta da sala.

\- Robin! – Ele gritou para ela.

\- Sim? – Ela abriu a porta que acabara de fechar.

\- Wardle mandou mensagem avisando que na segunda os arquivos do caso Webber estarão aqui. Se você puder passar aqui a noite... Provavelmente não estarei, mas eu vejo depois.

\- Posso ver e depois conversamos então?

\- Isso.

Ela saiu e fechou a porta novamente, se demorou em sua sala por mais uns dois minutos, tempo suficiente para ele estar roncando quando ela deixou o escritório.

 **Crianças!**

Era sábado à tarde e Robin estava mais uma vez na porta do prédio observando os vizinhos de Dolores, ela inclusive aproveitou que a encontrou e entregou o cartão da sra D'Agostini.

\- Ela pediu que procurasse por Austin, é assistente dela e ele já está sabendo sobre você.

A mulher sorriu, mas seu sorriso não chegou ao olhar, esse continuava triste.

\- Muito obrigada sra Ellacott!

\- Não é nada sra Resti. O mais importante ainda não consegui fazer pela senhora. Mas estamos trabalhando.

\- Não perco a esperança. – Ela respondeu com o mesmo sorriso.

Robin se despediu e voltou para a esquina, onde se mantinha para observar a entrada do prédio. Ela viu quando Samuel, mais uma vez com sua roupa toda preta e sua bengala, saiu e se dirigiu a uma venda na esquina oposta. Quando ele saia do comércio e se encaminhou na direção do ponto de ônibus, Robin se preparou para ir atrás dele. No mesmo momento a sra Klini também saiu de sua casa.

Robin parou por apenas alguns segundos, pensando qual dos dois ela devia seguir, não tinha muito tempo para decidir, poderia perdê-los de vista se demorasse analisando o que fazer. Optou por seguir Samuel.

Depois de passar mais de uma hora entre três ônibus ele chegou a uma casa do outro lado de Londres, o bairro parecia menos agressivo ao olhar de Robin, mas ainda assim não era bonito.

Ele se dirigiu a uma casa velha que, apesar da janela meio quebrada, tinha flores na entrada. Uma mulher veio até a porta para recebe-lo. Robin tentou tirar fotos, mas ficou paralisada quando ouviu barulhos de crianças no interior da casa. "Quem são essas crianças?" Robin ficou apreensiva todo o tempo em que permaneceu ali, fazendo conjecturas e andando por toda a rua.

Passaram cerca de três horas até que ele saiu de novo. Dessa vez dois garotos vieram até a rua, um deles deveria ter uns sete anos e o outro uns três e parecia evitar contato com Samuel. Nenhum parecia com a foto de Zack é verdade, mas a presença de crianças era algo novo em um caso que estava paralisado.

Ele deu um beijo na bochecha da mulher, bateu na mão do garoto mais velho e só despenteou o cabelo do pequeno, que recusava a levantar a cabeça. Ela ouviu a mulher reclamar com o garoto.

\- Diga tchau para o tio Sam, Chris! Ele te trouxe doces. Os doces você aceita né?

\- Deixa ele Mel, a gente sabe que isso passa. Foi assim com John também. Certo John?

E ele bateu mais uma vez na mão do garoto maior.

\- Agora tenho que ir. Meu caminho é longo. Se cuida e fica de olho nesses dois.

Ele seguiu para o ponto de ônibus e voltou direto para casa.

Ela ficou um pouco cismada com a reação do garoto pequeno, ele tinha muita aversão. Sinal de que ele não tinha intimidade com Samuel ou apenas tinha medo por causa de sua aparência, assim como Zack.

Mandou seu relatório do dia para Strike, com as fotos da suposta família de Samuel, falando detalhadamente da reação do garoto.

 **Samuel Trekins**

Na segunda Strike resolveu que mesmo tendo casos pagos, precisava fazer sua parte no caso Resti, então foi falar com Samuel. O bairro era pobre e feio, nada muito diferente de alguns em que ele viveu com a mãe e a irmã. Ele bateu a porta, o rapaz demorou um pouco para abrir.

\- Bom dia sr Trekins, sou Cormoran Strike, detetive particular. Estou ajudando a sra Resti a encontrar Zack. Podemos conversar?

\- Claro sr Strike, entre.

Strike não se surpreendeu com a aparência de Samuel, já tinha visto as fotos, mas podia imaginar o efeito sobre uma criança.

\- Que bom que o senhor a está ajudando, ela ficou muito mal com o desaparecimento do garoto.

\- Sim, ela disse que você estava aqui no dia. Lembra de alguma coisa?

\- Na verdade não. Quando estou trabalhando em algum projeto importante coloco fones de ouvido e música alta. Sabe, a vizinha aqui do lado às vezes deixa a TV ligada com som alto. No começo, logo quando me mudei eu não conseguia trabalhar, então arrumei esse método, fones de ouvido e música alta.

\- Entendo.

\- Naquele dia precisava terminar um trabalho importante e a TV estava alta. Muito alta, até bem tarde.

\- Ela sempre deixa a TV alta?

\- Na verdade não. Logo quando mudei, há uns cinco ou seis meses ela deixou alta por uns dois dias, dia e noite. Achei que ia pirar. Depois parou. E agora aconteceu de novo.

\- Você trabalha para qual empresa?

\- . Desenvolvemos principalmente jogos. É um bom emprego e está em alta.

\- Desculpe perguntar, mas você não ganha o suficiente para morar em um lugar melhor?

Ele deu risada.

\- Vim para ficar pouco tempo, na época tinha acabado de começar nesse emprego, não tinha como pagar algo melhor. Mas acabei me acostumando, é barato e posso guardar dinheiro para a viagem que quero fazer.

\- Então naquele dia você estava trabalhando e não viu ou ouviu nada.

\- Muito Heavy Metal. Só soube que o garoto desapareceu no dia seguinte, quando sai para ir comprar algo para comer.

\- Você já morava aqui quando o outro garoto sumiu, Teddy?

\- Foi nessa época que mudei, as coisas estavam agitadas por aqui. Foi uma época difícil, tinha acabado de mudar para um bairro estranho, começava no emprego novo e a TV...

E apontou com o polegar a vizinha do lado.

\- Mas me adaptei bem. Por isso estou procrastinando mudar para outro bairro. As pessoas em geral têm medo de morar em lugares assim, mas com minha aparência não tenho problemas. Aliás acho que em um bairro mais favorecido eu seria o perigoso, entende?

\- Acho que sim.

\- Foi um acidente, fui atropelado aos 10 anos, quebrei três costelas, a perna esquerda e entrei de cara no para-brisa. Por muito pouco não fiquei cego deste olho. Só que preciso da bengala até hoje.

\- Então nós demos sorte. - Strike levantou um pouco a perna da calça mostrando a prótese. –Acidente com mina terrestre no Afeganistão.

\- Caracas!

\- O sr conhecia o casal que morava aqui, da moça grávida. Adele e Maike?

\- Não muito, não sou de sair. Apenas cumprimentava todos os vizinhos quando os via na rua ou nas escadas, mas nunca trocamos muitas palavras. Na verdade quase não vejo nenhum vizinho, porque fico mais tempo em casa trabalhando.

Strike se despediu do rapaz com um aperto de mão.

\- Espero que você possa encontrar Zack, ele tinha medo de mim, mas não podemos culpar o garoto. - Ele deu um sorriso ensaiado, devia estar acostumado a ser olhado com estranheza. - Meu sobrinho tem medo de mim. Isso não quer dizer nada.

\- Quantos sobrinhos você tem?

\- Dois, John, com quase oito anos e o Chris de dois anos e pouco.

\- Você tem uma foto. Adoro crianças! – Mentiu Strike.

\- Claro!

Ele pegou o celular e mostrou os garotos. Eram os mesmos das fotos de Robin. Eram apenas os sobrinhos.

Strike sentia-se solidário aos infortúnios de Samuel, ele mesmo já passou muito por isso com a mãe famosa, as trocas de escola, a família de Charlotte, toda sua vida alguém sempre olhava torto para ele.

Assim que saiu acendeu um cigarro e ligou para Robin.

 **Escritório**

Na segunda ela seguiu direto para o prédio do escritório da Caustin & Walling Associados. Ela estava animada, afinal investigação em uma empresa era algo novo. Seria muito diferente de amantes e traidores, pelo menos assim ela esperava. E a tarde teria mais chance de seguir para observar os vizinhos no caso Resti.

Próximo da hora do almoço Strike ligou.

\- Oi Robin, falei com Samuel hoje. Ele estava em casa, mas estava trabalhando com fones de ouvido com som alto. Disse que a vizinha tem o costume de deixar a TV alta às vezes e ele não consegue trabalhar, por isso criou essa estratégia.

\- Sim, Elsa é meio surda do ouvido direito. E os garotos?

\- Sobrinhos. Ele me mostrou as fotos. São muito parecidos com a irmã, para falar a verdade.

\- Nada suspeito, então? - Ela perguntou.

\- É claro que não podemos descartar nenhum suspeito. Só acho que não parece ser ele, pelo vídeo.

\- Eu... - Ela nitidamente estava sem graça, tinha se deixado impressionar fácil pela aparência ameaçadora de Samuel.

\- Não se sinta mal por isso.

\- Ok.

\- Agora vamos esperar você achar o marido da grávida. Mesmo assim quero que continue atenta na rua de Dolores Resti.

A noite, foi para o escritório e o arquivo estava lá. Primeiro assistiu aos vídeos. Muito parecido com o do caso Resti, selecionaram todas as imagens de pessoas que carregavam crianças de colo, em carrinhos ou andando seguras pelas mãos. Se manteve atenta para a mesma situação do vídeo anterior, pessoas diferentes levando a mesma criança.

Dessa vez era provavelmente uma mulher, impossível de confirmar devido a um chapéu, usava calça preta, camisa azul e entrava segurando a mão de um garoto que parecia sonolento. Na saída temos a mesma pessoa, mas acompanhada de um homem, todo de preto carregando o garoto no colo.

Ela tentou ver o rosto do homem, para saber se poderia ser o mesmo, mas as imagens eram muito ruins. Robin não conseguia saber se a possível mulher era a mesma da gravação do caso Resti, pois nessa ela parecia não mancar tanto. A estação em que eles desceram foi a mesma.

O inquérito não tinha nada muito relevante, conversaram com vizinhos, com os irmãos do garoto, o que estava com ele quando ele sumiu. Procuraram o pai do menino, que segundo estava ali era traficante e poderia ter alguma culpa, mas ele não foi localizado. E o caso ficou por isso mesmo.

Ela deixou um relatório escrito para Strike com suas impressões. Não sabia quando ele teria tempo para ver.

O resto da sua semana foi morna, seu horário mais regular de trabalho era bom. Poucos documentos importantes chegaram até ela, já que ainda estava em treinamento. Nos finais de tarde, quando ficava próxima ao prédio de Dolores via apenas o movimento da rua.

No seu horário de almoço ligava para a longa lista de restaurantes perguntando se Maike Sparts trabalhava lá. Seria um trabalho cansativo, mas se tivesse um resultado positivo valeria a pena. Na sexta-feira ela finalmente o achou. Mal teve tempo de se animar, quando o atendente disse que Maike trabalhava lá, mas estava de férias e só voltaria em duas semanas.

Mandou mensagem para Strike, falando que teriam que esperar até o marido da grávida voltar de férias. Enviou todos os relatórios por email e não foi ao escritório por uma semana inteira.

 **Casa amarela**

Depois de mais duas semanas no escritório ela começou a juntar provas do desvio de dinheiro do sócio. Ela trabalhou todos os finais de semana, ela achava justo compensar Strike, já que ele cobria todos os outros ao longo da semana. O caso do Loiro já tinha sido substituído por um empresário em caso de divórcio. Assim no sábado continuava com o _Moreno_ na academia e com o _Divórcio_ em restaurantes. Strike ficava com o da noite.

No fim da tarde de sábado ela estava na porta da casa de Dolores Resti. O marido da grávida voltaria de férias essa semana e Strike iria falar com ele. A ela só sobrava observar a residência e a rua.

Começava a escurecer e ela se preparava para ir embora quando algo chamou sua atenção e a fez parar. Elsa saia de sua casa, andava com sua bengala e com certa dificuldade. "Onde ela iria àquela hora?" Robin não resistiu e a seguiu.

Ela foi para o metrô. Desceu em uma estação, na qual trocou de trem e se encontrou com um senhor, Robin fotografou os dois. A sra Klini deu o braço ao homem e começou a carregar sua bengala, era claro sua dificuldade para andar.

Quando eles desceram do trem Robin os seguiu não muito de perto, afinal Elsa a conhecia. Mas os dois andavam conversando e distraídos. Eles seguiram até uma casa amarela em Manor House. Eles não ficaram nem vinte minutos lá. Quando saíram havia mais um casal com eles, quatro senhores jovens se encontrando em uma casa à noite. Nada suspeito, mas Robin ficou atenta.

Eles voltaram para o metrô, quando chegaram a estação onde a sra Klini havia encontrado o estranho eles voltaram a se separar e ela voltou ao apoio da bengala. Robin a deixou quando chegou a estação próxima de Bexley Heath.

Robin foi para sua própria casa, mandou mensagem para Strike que queria falar com ele e iria ao escritório amanhã. Ele não respondeu, mas ela sabia que ele andava ocupado com um trabalho à noite.

Eles se encontraram no escritório domingo de manhã. Ele parecia menos acabado.

\- Certo, vamos lá. O que você viu ontem.

Ela contou sobre Elsa e mostrou as fotos.

\- Pode ser só coincidência, mas eles desceram na mesma estação do homem das filmagens. Você acha que pode ser o homem da gravação?

\- Difícil saber. A gravação não é realmente boa. Não para ver o rosto com detalhes.

\- Vou dividir a vigilância entre ficar na rua de Dolores e ficar nessa casa amarela.

\- Acho que terá que ser assim, em umas duas semanas a gente vai poder dividir. E amanhã vou procurar Maike.

 **Maike Sparts**

\- Boa tarde, estou procurando por Maike, ele está?

\- Maike! - gritou o rapaz, dando as costas a Strike.

Apareceu um homem de estatura baixa, com cabelos cor de palha e olhos pretos muito vivos.

\- Fala Will? - Ele perguntou ao rapaz que gritou.

\- Ele quer falar com você. - E o rapaz apontou Strike com a cabeça.

\- Sou Cormoran Strike, detetive. Estou investigando sobre o desaparecimento de Zack Resti, nós podemos conversar?

Ele pareceu apreensivo.

\- Claro, o senhor pode aguardar uns minutos?

Strike foi para porta do restaurante e acendeu um cigarro. Cerca de dez minutos depois Maike apareceu.

\- Certo, no que eu posso ajudar?

\- São só algumas perguntas, sei que o senhor não estava lá no dia.

\- Sim, eu estava aqui. Trabalhando.

\- Mas sua esposa estava em casa?

\- Sim, mas ela não teve nada a ver com o desaparecimento do garoto.

\- Oh, não quis dizer isso. Quero saber se ela viu ou ouviu algo diferente naquele dia.

\- Adele estava de cama, a gravidez dela é um pouco complicada.

\- E mesmo assim vocês mudaram no dia seguinte?

\- Depois que o garoto desapareceu ela ficou muito perturbada. Começou a falar que a bebê ia sumir, que iriam roubar a criança. Não foi a primeira que sumiu... Então fomos pra casa da irmã de Adele, até a gente achar um lugar melhor para morar.

\- E onde vocês estão agora?

\- Adele ficou no interior com outra irmã até o nascimento.

\- Seria possível eu falar com ela?

\- Eu não acredito que ela saiba alguma coisa. E ela fica muito nervosa com esse assunto. Sua gravidez é de risco. Não creio que seja uma boa idéia.

\- Senhor estamos falando de uma criança que sumiu, que a mãe está desesperada, sua esposa sendo mãe em breve, não gostaria de ajudar?

\- Eu entendo, mas não quero perturbar Adele, ela já sofreu muito. Há anos tentamos ter um filho. Ela teve cinco abortos. Não posso arriscar.

\- Quando nasce sua filha?

\- Em duas ou três semanas.

\- Será que depois do parto, quando tudo estiver bem eu poderia falar com ela.

\- Sim, se ela estiver bem, tenho certeza que ficará feliz em falar com o senhor.

\- Ótimo. O sr conhece seu vizinho Samuel Trekins?

\- O rapaz da cicatriz?

Strike confirmou com a cabeça.

\- Não muito, ele era muito na dele. Quase não o víamos, trabalhava dentro de casa o dia todo. Mas achava ele bem estranho com aquelas roupas sempre pretas. A primeira vez que o vi, tomei um susto, estava escuro e aquela cicatriz...

\- E quanto a sra Klini?

\- A senhora idosa. Gostava de conversar, passava o dia todo na porta do seu apartamento e falava com todos que passavam. Mas ouvia mal e era um tanto trabalhoso conversar com ela. – Ele deu risada.

\- Sua esposa se relacionava bem com ela?

\- Ela era simpática, mas Adele não vinha saindo muito.

\- Muito obrigado sr Sparts, aqui está meu cartão. Por favor me ligue se sua esposa puder ajudar.

Ele ligou para Robin.

\- E então? - Sua voz estava cheia de expectativa.

\- Nada. A esposa estava de cama naquele dia. Gravidez de risco. Está no interior, com uma irmã.

\- E ela não poderia conversar com a gente, por telefone?

\- Ele não quer arriscar, ela fica muito agitada e poderia ser perigoso para o bebê.

\- Que droga!

\- A coisa boa é que deve nascer em pouco tempo e aí ele acha que ela poderá falar.

\- E você acha que ele está falando a verdade?

\- Se a gravidez for mesmo complicada, tudo faz sentido, não?

\- Vou ligar para Dolores e perguntar. Ela deve saber.

\- Ótimo!

 **Continuar, sério?**

As semanas se passaram sem ela perceber. De segunda a sexta em horário comercial ficava no escritório, conseguiu uma boa quantidade de documentos incriminando o sócio alvo. No fim da tarde, sempre que dava ia até a casa amarela, mas ela sempre parecia vazia. De final de semana seguia o _Moreno_ , apesar das fotos a esposa pediu para a investigação continuar, queria certeza.

Matt estava feliz com o horário regular da semana, mas reclamava da falta do final de semana.

Quando se encerraram os dois meses no escritório e ela achava que estaria livre Strike, que foi encontrar com o sócio que os contratou, mandou uma mensagem falando que ele queria a investigação por mais um mês.

Ela ficou bem incomodada e ligou para ele.

\- Mais um mês, por quê?

\- Parece que ele quer saber desde quando isso está acontecendo. Ele desconfia de anos, então você terá que entrar nos arquivos de anos anteriores.

\- Entendi. Então terei mais um mês lá?

\- Foi o que ele pediu.

\- Tá.

\- Você não parece satisfeita.

\- Não, não é isso. Só esperava que o caso se encerrasse.

\- Bom, deve acabar logo, será só mais um mês.

\- Ótimo. E, falei com Dolores, ela confirmou que a gravidez de Adele era meio complicada, então o marido não está mentindo. Pelo menos não totalmente.

\- Bom, ainda tem alguns dias até a bebê nascer. Mas se precisar eu volto até o restaurante. Agora que sabemos onde ele trabalha, ficará mais fácil.

\- Certo, espero que sim.

 **Hora de dizer adeus**

Era sábado e Robin estava cansada, havia sido um longo dia, começando com uma briga com Matt por causa da recusa do banco em conceder o empréstimo para a compra da casa nova. O que ele associava única e exclusivamente a seu baixo salário e não a crise na economia. Além disso tinha seguido o _Moreno_ em mais uma vigilância inútil, ele não demonstrava explicitamente seu afeto pelo parceiro.

Depois ficou plantada o resto do dia na frente da casa amarela sem nenhum sucesso, estava com frio e os pés molhados. Tudo o que ela queria era chegar em casa, tomar banho e colocar meias quentes e secas.

Quando ela ia sair para a rua na estação perto da sua casa, seu telefone tocou, era Strike em sua terceira chamada, as outras ela não recebeu dentro do metrô. Ela atendeu pensando em como ele estava estranhamente quieto ao longo da tarde.

\- Oi Cormoran.

\- Oi Robin, será que você poderia me encontrar no escritório?

\- Claro, passo lá amanhã.

\- Não, hoje seria melhor.

\- Sério? Agora?

Ela estava realmente cansada e num humor não muito bom. Mas sabia que Strike não pediria isso se não fosse importante. Ele não a faria ir até lá à toa e a essa hora.

\- Tudo bem, mas estava chegando em casa então vou demorar um tempo.

\- Sem problemas, também não cheguei ainda. Até daqui a pouco.

Robin voltou para a estação e pegou o trem imaginando o que de tão grave poderia ter acontecido, será que acharam o corpo de Zack Resti e Strike não queria que ela soubesse pelos jornais. Mal sabia ele que ela pretendia passar do banho direto para a cama, sem nem chegar perto da TV naquela noite.

Quando ela chegou ao escritório ele ainda não estava lá. Ela se dirigiu automaticamente para a chaleira e esquentou água para um chá, tentando diminuir o frio. Tirou os sapatos e as meias e fez o que costumava fazer desde criança, sentar em cima dos pés para esquentar.

Assim, quando Strike chegou ela estava empoleirada no sofá com as pernas sob o corpo e quase cochilando.

\- Desculpe a demora – Ele parou e olhou para os sapatos no chão e para a postura dela, parecendo uma colegial. – Está tudo bem?

\- Ah, desculpe por isso. Só estou muito cansada. O que você tem de tão importante para me dizer?

Ela olhou em seus olhos, mas ele não sustentou seu olhar. Sua expressão estava diferente, parecia estar com receio. Isso só piorou seu medo de saber do Zack. Seu telefone vibrou, mas ela não atendeu, era Matt e ele poderia esperar.

\- Como foi sua vigilância hoje? – Ele perguntou em tom despreocupado, indo em direção a chaleira.

\- Para de me enrolar Cormoran, o que está acontecendo?

Ele a olhou com uma expressão de surpresa, é claro que ficou surpreso, ela nunca falou assim, mas não conseguia controlar, só queria ir para casa. Seu telefone tocou de novo, era uma mensagem de Matt dizendo que ia pedir comida tailandesa, ela não respondeu.

\- Vamos Cormoran, fala. Você não me fez vir de casa até aqui, neste horário para perguntar pessoalmente o que já te falei por mensagem. Não insulte minha inteligência. – Ela estava irritada com ele, com Matt, com o mundo.

Ele continuou parado, abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas como não sabia o que dizer voltou a fechar. Ele simplesmente pegou um envelope do bolso, colocou na frente dela e sussurrou:

\- Sinto muito!

Robin abriu o envelope com o coração apertado, preparada para ver um corpo de uma criança, não para ver fotos de Matt agarrado, beijando e apalpando Sarah Shadlock, em um almoço romântico.

\- Desgraçado. E essa piranha. Não acredito!

\- Robin, eu realmente sinto muito.

Ele a olhava com... Com o quê? Pena, vergonha, choque. Ela não sabia ao certo, não estava raciocinando direito.

\- Quando você descobriu?

\- Hoje, estava seguindo o "Baixinho", fiz as primeiras fotos, estava focado no alvo. Daí olhei para o lado e o vi. Eu não sabia o que fazer, não podia te contar por telefone, então...

Ela entendia o receio dele, era assim que ela se sentia sempre que tinha um vislumbre de sua vida pessoal passada com a Charlotte.

\- Me desculpe! – Ele parecia bastante sincero.

\- Você não tem do que se desculpar, não é você que está se amassando com essa aí, pelas minhas costas.

As lágrimas começaram a vir. Será que eles nunca terminaram? Será que o caso que começou na faculdade durou até hoje?

\- Ele te viu?

\- O quê? Sim, eu estava lá fora esperando pelo "Baixinho" quando ele saiu com ela. Eu o chamei, primeiro ele ficou sem graça, depois disse que eu não me metesse, que era assunto de vocês dois. Eu disse que ele era um idiota. Ele falou alguns absurdos e aí...

Ele ficou em silencio, não queria contar a Robin o que Matt disse "Não adianta você ficar feliz, ela não vai transar com você."

\- E aí o que aconteceu?

\- Aí, eu me descontrolei e dei um soco na cara dele.

Robin podia imaginar os "alguns absurdos" que o marido disse a ele.

\- Você deu um soco nele?

\- É, me desculpe. Eu realmente me descontrolei com o que ele falou. – Ele olhava para a ponta dos próprios sapatos, como agiria um garoto do ginásio diante da diretora após fazer uma traquinagem.

\- Obrigada Cormoran. Você... Será que eu poderia ficar sozinha?

\- Claro. Se você precisar de qualquer coisa, me fala. E eu realmente sinto muito.

\- É você já disse. – Ela respondeu ríspida e se arrependeu no mesmo momento, não era dele a raiva que ela sentia.

Ele saiu e a deixou com seus pensamentos. A pergunta voltou a sua mente, será que eles sempre estiveram juntos por trás dela, toda aquela intimidade que sempre transparecia quando saiam todos juntos. Ela permaneceu mais 40 minutos ali, sentada no sofá, lembrando de tudo, do começo do namoro, da alegria a primeira vez que eles saíram, do primeiro beijo, do dia em que foram para a faculdade e dos dias depois do incidente. Tudo não passou de uma ilusão.

Quando ela chegou em casa ele estava sentado no sofá, com um hematoma próximo ao olho esquerdo. E ela imaginou que sendo Strike um ex pugilista, Matthew não teve a menor chance.

\- Robin eu estava preocupado, eu devo ter te ligado umas 7 vezes, você não atendeu. Já é tarde e você não me avisou nada.

As palavras morreram quando ele viu a expressão dela.

\- Robin eu não sei o que aquele babaca te disse, mas não é nada demais.

Ela continuou impassível, olhando para ele.

\- Robin, amor, fala comigo.

Ela pegou uma das fotos e jogou em cima dele.

\- Ninguém precisa dizer nada Matthew, está ai para ver.

\- Robin eu estava triste e quando percebi.

Ela o interrompeu:

\- Ela estava te consolando, de novo. Não piora as coisas, não me faça de idiota. Chega Matthew, chega de fingir – as lágrimas vieram novamente – ainda não sei por que você se casou comigo. Por que você não escolheu a Sarah desde o começo, teria poupado muito trabalho e sofrimento.

\- Robin, eu te amo!

\- Não, você não me ama. – Ela gritou perdendo um pouco a calma, suspirou e continuou. – Eu não sei o que você sente, mas não é amor. Possessão talvez. Talvez você sentisse pena, talvez estivesse muito acostumado e acomodado com a situação, mas já não é amor há muito tempo.

Ela foi para o quarto e começou a arrumar suas coisas em uma mala de viagem. Ela ainda chorava, mas não desesperadamente, era como se ela esperasse que isso acontecesse. Matt foi atrás dela, falando palavras incompreensíveis em meio ao choro. Ela voltou para a sala, tirou a aliança e colocou na estante. Pegou alguns livros e colocou na mala também

\- Para onde você vai? – Ele conseguiu falar de forma clara, enxugando as lágrimas.

\- Isso já não é da sua conta!

\- Se você for para a casa daquele perneta idiota... – Ele a ameaçou. – A culpa é toda dele, ele fez a gente se separar!

\- Não. Até onde eu sei não é o Strike que está dormindo com Sarah. Foi você que fez a gente se separar, as duas vezes.

\- Ele te obrigava a trabalhar dia e noite, fins de semana, me deixando aqui sozinho o tempo todo.

Ela estava irritada novamente e acabou gritando:

\- Ah sim, porque eu sou uma mulher sem cérebro que não sabe o que quer e só sabe seguir ordens de homens, a raça forte e dominante! A culpa é toda sua! Você sabia do meu trabalho e como eu amo o que faço, se você odeia meu trabalho você também me odeia pois ele faz parte de mim Matt.

\- Ele conseguiu exatamente o que queria. Agora você está livre para servir a ele de todas as maneiras no escritório e na cama. Agora vocês podem transar, isso se já não estiverem...

Robin não aguentou e deu um tapa em seu rosto.

\- Não me compare a você. Não julgue os outros por suas ações. O traidor aqui foi e ainda é você.

Ela pegou as duas malas e colocou no Land Rover. Matt foi atrás dela, praticamente já não chorava, o olhar dele era de algo perto do ódio quando ela arrancou com o carro.

Robin foi para um hotel não muito caro, ela ainda chorava por um casamento que durou apenas três meses e que, se fosse totalmente sincera, na realidade não deveria nem ter acontecido.

Quando chegou no seu quarto ela finalmente tomou um banho e colocou meias quente e secas.

 **Seguindo em frente**

Ela acordou no horário normal, mas ainda estava cansada, se revirou muito e teve sonhos estranhos. A expectativa de ter que procurar um lugar para morar com toda carga de trabalho que vinha tendo não era nada animadora.

E de repente, sem nenhum aviso veio uma enorme sensação de solidão. Londres era a cidade dos amigos de Matthew, ela tinha um único apoio, que era Strike. Ele não era exatamente um amigo, não podia conversar com ele de assuntos pessoais, esse sempre foi um terreno pedregoso no convívio dos dois. Ela chorou de novo.

Sim, ele havia ajudado da outra vez, mas não poderia se apoiar nele para sempre. Ele não era sua muleta.

Ela enxugou as lágrimas e começou a pensar de maneira prática: a primeira coisa que precisava fazer era procurar um lugar para morar e poderia ver isso na internet na hora do almoço ou no escritório se fosse possível. A segunda coisa era ir ao banco abrir uma conta só dela e transferir a parte do dinheiro que lhe cabia da conta conjunta. E depois deveria procurar um advogado e imediatamente pensou em Ilsa. Estava pensando o que mais seria necessário quando o celular vibrou.

"Me liga quando puder." E logo em seguida "Você está bem?", as duas eram de Strike. Ela não queria falar com ele, na verdade ela não queria falar com ninguém, não queria ouvir pena na voz das pessoas quando falavam com ela, então respondeu por mensagem. "Estou bem, obrigada. Bjs R."

A resposta veio rápido "Ok. Continue me informando ao longo do dia."

 **Bom ou ruim?**

Strike sabia que tinha feito o que era certo, então porque se sentia tão culpado? Ver o estado em que ela ficou, ele a conhecia bem demais para saber que aquela calma era puro disfarce, ela sempre era traída pelo olhar para quem sabia o que procurar. Foi difícil. É sempre difícil ver algo tão pessoal de outra pessoa.

Ele passou muito tempo acordado pensando se ela estaria bem, mas não ousava ligar. Já era de manhã quando, depois de tomar banho e uma xícara de chá, não aguentou e mandou uma mensagem "Me liga quando puder." E logo depois "Você está bem?". Quando ela respondeu que estava tudo bem ele ficou mais aliviado, mas não totalmente. Ele não queria se intrometer mais, então pediu apenas que ela continuasse mandando as informações dos casos.

Ele saia do prédio em direção à rua quando Robin mandou outra mensagem "Desculpa por ontem, foi muito grosseira, descontando uma raiva que não era sua." Ele acendeu um cigarro, estava acostumado com mulheres e homens traídos que descontavam a raiva nele, que era o informante de tal atitude. O celular vibrou mais uma vez "Por favor, me passe o telefone da Ilsa, obrigada. Bjs"

Seria esse um bom sinal? Ele enviou o contato e passou a focar no trabalho.

Não houve muita troca de informações naquele dia. Ela estava quieta e ele achou melhor respeitar seu silêncio. No fim da tarde ela perguntou se eles poderiam conversar pessoalmente no escritório mais tarde. Ele confirmou imaginando que ela queria uma folga no final de semana ou algo do tipo, "talvez ir a Marsham".

Às sete e vinte da noite ele entrava no escritório depois de vigiar o "Baixinho". Ligou a chaleira, preparou um chá e se sentou na mesa dela para digitar seus relatórios.

Passaram trinta minutos e Robin ainda não havia chegado. Ele enviou uma mensagem perguntando se ela estava vindo. Ela não respondeu, mas ele ouviu seus passos na escada depois de cinco minutos.

Quando ela entrou e lhe dirigiu um sorriso cansado, Strike observou que seus olhos não estavam tão inchados, pareciam até tranquilos. E a aliança não estava mais na mão esquerda.

\- Olá! – ela falou em um tom natural, como se não tivesse caído uma bomba na sua cabeça ontem.

\- Oi, como você está?

\- Melhor do que eu esperava.

Ela estava estranhamente calma.

\- Posso perguntar o que aconteceu?

Ela o olhou com um pouco de impaciência.

\- Vamos lá: sai de casa, passei a noite em um hotel, abri uma conta no banco só minha, falei com Ilsa sobre o divórcio, e tenho dois apartamentos para olhar no final de semana... Hum, esqueci alguma coisa?

Strike fez uma expressão admirada, levantando as sobrancelhas.

\- O que nos traz ao que preciso te pedir. Sábado preciso ir ver os apartamentos então vou deixar os dois casos sem vigilância. O problema é que o _Moreno_ disse a esposa que vai viajar, então seria bom segui-lo para ter certeza. Será que você consegue me cobrir?

\- Ah, posso sim. Você pode ficar todo fim de semana...

\- Não, a tarde voltarei a trabalhar. Obrigada!

\- Você tem certeza? Porque não precisa.

\- Tenho sim. É melhor ocupar a cabeça com coisas que importam. Ainda não resolvemos nada do caso de Zack e já passaram mais de dois meses.

\- Certo. E onde você vai ficar até o final de semana?

\- Você não vai gostar de saber – disse ela com um sorriso travesso.

 **Dois coelhos**

\- Não Robin, decididamente não!

\- Mas Cormoran é uma ótima oportunidade. Seriam apenas alguns dias e não há risco nenhum. Não vou invadir a casa sozinha, sabe?

\- Você é bem capaz disso...

Ela fez um olhar de quem é vítima do maior absurdo o mundo.

\- Eu fiz uma promessa e não pretendo quebra-la. Meu emprego é a única coisa...

Ela parou de falar e deixou as palavras subentendidas.

\- Robin o lugar por si só já é perigoso, com ou sem casa para vigiar. Não é o lugar para você morar.

Ela imaginou que ele fosse reagir assim e tinha vindo preparada.

\- Eu não vou _morar_ lá. Serão só uns quatro dias. A casa é só para mulheres e a senhoria é bem atenciosa. Já planejei tudo, vou deixar as coisas no Land Rover, na garagem central. Então terei que passar lá todos os dias para pegar roupas limpas e tal. É uma forma muito segura de vigiar a casa, estarei oculta em um quarto, com total privacidade para olhar e tirar fotos...

\- Eu não vou conseguir te convencer do contrário né?

Ela sorriu e balançou a cabeça negando.

\- Tá, tudo bem, mas tem duas condições Robin Venetia Ellacott, escute bem: primeiro quero relatório mais frequentes, me informe de tudo! TUDO.

\- Está bem.

\- E segundo, em hipótese nenhuma você vai se aproximar daquela casa ou de alguém de lá.

Ela bateu uma continência:

\- Sim senhor, senhor!

\- Não importa quantas crianças você veja entrando ou saindo.

Por essa ela não esperava, por um momento ela imaginou como seria não fazer nada diante de tal cena.

\- Está bem. Não quero perder o que conquistei.

E fez um gesto que indicava o escritório como um todo com um carinho no olhar. O telefone de Robin tocou, ela indicou que ia para o patamar e saiu.

\- Oi mãe, eu estava mesmo para te ligar... O quê, ir no outro fim de semana, por quê?... Ah certo, vou tentar... Sim, acho que sim... Mãe, escuta... O Matthew e eu nos separamos... Não mãe ele estava de novo saindo com a maldita Sarah Shadlock... Sim aquela do casamento... Sim tenho fotos... Não mãe, eu estou bem...

O resto da conversa foi falar que estava tudo bem e que ela não precisava vir a Londres, que assim que ela estivesse em um apartamento Linda viria ajudar a organizar tudo.

Quando ela voltou Strike estava em sua sala e parecia também falar ao telefone.

\- Vou encontrar a esposa do "Baixinho", ele não tem um caso, só parece gostar de desfrutar de refeições sozinho em restaurantes extraordinariamente caros, onde o prato de um tem o valor do prato de dois. O que foi o principal motivo de sua mulher desconfiar de uma amante.

\- Certo, bom então vou indo. Minha noite será longa.

\- Certo. E não esquece, relatórios frequentes, inclusive de madrugada se precisar.

Ela já estava na porta. Deu um tchau com a mão ao mesmo tempo em que balançava a cabeça para concordar revirando os olhos e rindo.

O quarto era melhor do que ela esperava, tinha uma janela com uma visão perfeita da casa amarela. A cama não era ruim e o mofo da parede foi esfregado com pouco sucesso. O banheiro compartilhado no fim do corredor tinha uma fita que precisava ser presa em um gancho de pendurar toalha porque o trinco estava quebrado.

Robin pagou por quatro dias adiantado e em dinheiro, evitando pagar com seu cartão. Não sabia exatamente o porquê, mas não queria deixar seu rastro ali.

Tomou um banho morno caçando os pingos no chuveiro, comeu o sanduiche que comprou no caminho e se posicionou diante da janela com os binóculos de visão noturna. A rua estava morta e casa amarela quieta. Foi decepcionante, nada aconteceu.

 **Noites em claro**

Já era a quinta noite em que Robin ficava quase sem dormir para vigiar a casa amarela e nada parecia acontecer. Começava a se questionar se tinha algo de real na sua teoria de que ali poderiam ser escondidas as crianças sequestradas de suas famílias, afinal o fato de a sra Klini ter ido aquele endereço não significava muito.

Estava se preparando para abandonar o posto e ir dormir um pouco quando a porta da casa abriu ao mesmo tempo que um homem virava a esquina. Estava muito longe para ver seu rosto com clareza suficiente. Não conseguia nem ter certeza se era um homem.

Tirou fotos sem saber se seriam úteis, ainda que ela usasse o zoom, não era possível ver o rosto. Ele, supondo que fosse realmente um homem, carregava três sacolas de mercado e empurrava um carrinho de bebê.

O coração de Robin deu um salto. Uma criança. Ela prometeu não fazer nada e apenas a certeza de que perderia o emprego a fez continuar naquela janela olhando e fotografando tudo.

Mandou mensagem para Cormoran, mas ele não respondeu. Ele ainda estava enrolado com vigilâncias noturnas. Não restava muito a fazer.

O homem saiu uns quinze minutos depois. Sem sacolas e sem carrinho.

Depois de não dormir praticamente nada ela saiu da casa onde alugava o quarto e foi para o escritório, estava ansiosa para conversar com Strike. Quando chegou ouviu barulho no andar de cima e cinco minutos depois ele descia a escada.

Ela preparou seu melhor sorriso. Mas a expressão de espanto se estampou nos olhos dele.

\- Você não dorme a quantos dias?

\- Alguns. Tá tão assustador assim?

\- Assustador? Preocupante eu diria.

\- Ah... Bom, saiba que seu caso não está muito bom também.

\- Pode ser, mas no meu caso isso não faz grande diferença. Você está com uma aparência horrí...

\- Muito obrigada, agora estou com a moral super elevada...

\- O que eu quis dizer é que dá para notar facilmente que você não está bem. Isso é só trabalho?

Ela demorou para entender a que ele se referia. Ela não dormia por causa da vigilância da casa amarela.

\- Pelo que mais seria?

\- Matthew?

Ela não pensou em Matt nem uma vez desde que saiu de casa. Focou totalmente no caso Resti.

\- Só trabalho! Inclusive preciso te contar e mostrar as fotos, foi pra isso que passei aqui.

Ela passou a relatar o que viu na última noite e mostrou as fotos. Ela esperava que ele se animasse um pouco mais, mas ele apenas disse.

\- Isso é um ótimo começo. Precisamos ter fotos de mais qualidade e ter informações sobre as pessoas.

\- Como vou fazer isso se você não quer que eu chegue perto da casa?

\- Calma, na semana que vem acabo o caso noturno e aí teremos mais tempo.

\- Posso perguntar para a dona do quarto?

\- Pode, mas tenha cuidado!

\- Sim. Quanto ao _Moreno_ , sábado você fica com ele de manhã.

\- Sim, como combinamos.

\- Certo, tenho que ir ou vou chegar atrasada no escritório.

\- Bom trabalho! - A voz dele soou um tanto sarcástica.

 **Nada**

Robin viu os apartamentos, mas não gostou realmente de nenhum. Ela não sabia dizer qual era o problema, simplesmente não se sentiu à vontade em nenhum deles.

Ela ligou para Strike para saber sobre o _Moreno_.

\- Oi Robin!

\- Oi! E então, ele viajou?

\- Sim, mas viajou com o amante.

\- Sério?

\- Sim.

Silêncio.

\- Você já viu os apartamentos? Quando você sai daquela casa?

\- Na verdade ainda não escolhi. Nenhum pareceu ser adequado.

\- Hum. - Ele grunhiu.

\- Acho que vou ter que pesquisar mais e tentar de novo na semana que vem.

\- Semana que vem você não vai para Masham?

\- O que eu vou fazer em Masham?

\- Só achei que você iria, afinal...

\- Ah... Eu ainda não sei, estamos bem atolados.

\- Você não vai deixar de comemorar. Está decidido, você viaja sexta à noite.

\- Por que tenho a sensação de que você está tentando se livrar de mim?

\- Por que eu faria isso?

Como ela não respondeu ele mudou de assunto.

\- Robin, você não deixou de escolher um apartamento só para poder ficar mais tempo vigiando a casa, né?

\- Não! Acho que não. – E ela riu nervosa. Seria esse o real motivo?

\- Robin, você está arriscando. Vai ficar mais uma semana?

\- Se não achei um apartamento, não terei alternativa.

\- Não gosto disso. E se você encontrar com Elsa na rua, você é fácil de reconhecer.

\- Bom, não sei, mas vou pensar no que fazer para estar mais preparada caso isso aconteça.

 **Timing perfeito**

Robin tinha acabado de mandar mensagem perguntando se ele estaria no escritório. A vontade de fugir foi facilmente vencida. "Sim, já estou aqui." Ela respondeu que chegaria logo. Tinha uma dúvida sobre a investigação no escritório.

Ele continuou digitando seu último relatório e não deu muita atenção quando ouviu passos na escada pensando que deveria ser ela. Tomou um susto quando entrou pela porta não Robin, mas Charlotte.

\- Oi Bluey, finalmente te achei!

Ela estava linda como sempre. Uma blusa branca de tecido fino e uma calça justa mostrando seu corpo bem delineado. Usava óculos escuros grande, que ela não tirou imediatamente.

\- O que você quer? - Ele disse sem emoção na voz.

\- Você sabe o que eu quero. O que eu sempre quis... Você era a única pessoa que sempre sabia o que eu queria.

\- Charlotte eu...

\- Você? - Ela se aproximou um pouco e tirou os óculos, estava com um hematoma ainda escuro no olho direito. Ele não apresentou reação, apenas continuou encarando.

\- Bluey eu preciso de você, como sempre. Preciso que me ajude, que me salve.

\- Sinto muito, não posso te ajudar.

Ela chegou mais perto, empurrou a cadeira onde ele estava sentado e se colocou entre ele e a mesa, "perto demais" ele pensou.

\- Não faz isso comigo, Bluey. Eu vejo nos seus olhos o que você deseja.

Ela se abaixou, tocando o rosto dele, daquele jeito sedutor que ela sabia tão bem. Chegando o rosto cada vez mais perto, até estar a poucos centímetros. Os lábios bem ao alcance dos dele, prontos para serem beijados.

Nesse momento a porta abriu e uma Robin muito sem graça parou sem saber o que fazer.

\- Desculpe, eu não sabia... Volto depois!

Strike levantou abruptamente de sua cadeira, o encanto que Charlotte lançou sobre ele foi facilmente quebrado. Ela recolocou os óculos.

\- Não há necessidade, a sra Jago Ross já estava de saída. - Disse ele olhando para a porta ainda aberta.

Ela saiu pisando duro claramente irritada olhando na direção de Robin, que estava petrificada.

\- Bluey, eu preciso...

Ele a interrompeu.

\- Como eu já disse, não posso ajudar! - Ele ficou muito mais firme com a presença de uma terceira pessoa ali. Principalmente porque essa terceira pessoa era Robin.

Ela saiu ainda olhando para Robin, que só podia imaginar o olhar de fúria por trás dos óculos.

 **Sai assombração**

Robin subiu as escadas um pouco ansiosa, fazia tempo que eles não se viam, mas não tinha porque estar assim. As conversas entre eles estavam leves. Então por que estava daquele jeito? Sentia falta do escritório talvez? Fazia quase uma semana que não ia lá. Ela pensava em seus sentimentos quando abriu a porta e quase caiu para trás.

Charlotte estava ali, só podia ser ela, debruçada e pronta para beijar Strike. Primeiro Robin ficou inteiramente sem graça.

\- Desculpe, eu não sabia... Volto depois!

Depois ficou irritada, ele não devia estar fazendo isso aqui. E com ela. Quer dizer, ele tinha o apartamento dele, logo em cima, eles agora dividiam o escritório, não era só dele. Não agora quando tudo que ela não queria era ter casais a sua volta, com sua separação tão recente. Seus pensamentos estavam se atropelando em sua cabeça.

Mas a reação dele amenizou a situação, ele pareceu aliviado de ter sido interrompido e não chateado.

Depois que Charlotte saiu com o que Robin imaginou ser um olhar de raiva dirigido a ela e batendo os pés nitidamente contrariada. Ele pareceu aliviado.

\- Desculpa Cormoran, eu não sabia o que fazer, fui pega de surpresa e... Desculpa eu não queria interromper.

\- Você não interrompeu nada. Mais uma vez seu timing foi perfeito! Não sei como agradecer.

\- Certo. Não se preocupe. É, podemos falar de trabalho agora? – Era melhor mudar para um terreno mais sólido.

\- Claro!

\- Parece que o Henry também tem cometido fraudes, ele tem achado meios de burlar impostos pagos ao governo.

\- Hum, isso torna nossa situação complicada. Como está indo a investigação do sócio?

\- Já apresentei várias provas, mas o advogado diz que não são suficientes. Estou lá a quase três meses, não sei mais o que ele quer. Você viu tudo que consegui.

\- Sim e achei que já tinha mais que o suficiente ali. Estranhei quando ele pediu para renovar mais um mês.

\- O que nós faremos? O que eu farei? Alguma sugestão?

\- Na verdade podemos fazer a coisa mais simples. Encerrar o caso!

\- Seria ótimo! Eu sei que é trabalho de detetive, mas é chato ficar presa em um escritório o dia todo.

\- Ah imagino, ar condicionado, café e chá a vontade e um banheiro limpo. Uma tortura não ficar horas em pé vigiando um safado que trai a esposa. Gostaria de trocar de lugar?

Ela riu sem jeito.

\- Não foi o que eu quis dizer, sabe? Só não tem mais nada pra eu fazer lá...

\- Eu entendi, estava brincando, mas sabe é o sonho de muita gente por aí.

Ela apenas confirmou com a cabeça.

\- É que, bom, tem o caso da sra Resti que me parece mais importante e fico presa naquele prédio o dia todo. É só isso.

\- Não precisa se explicar, se você gostasse de trabalhos assim teria aceitado uma das propostas que recebeu. Então vou falar com o cliente e encerrar o caso, ok?

\- Seria ótimo!

\- Provavelmente você precise terminar a semana. E amanhã vou encerar o caso do _Moreno_ , encontrarei com a esposa de manhã.

\- Bom, mais um encerrado!

 **Nos braços da família**

Robin passou o dia seguinte com a sensação estranha de que tinha sido traída duas vezes, uma por Matt, que era verdade e a outra por Strike, devido seu encontro com Charlotte no escritório. Embora ela dissesse a si mesma que isso era ridículo, tinha uma sensação de amargor sempre que imaginava ele saindo com alguém. Ela associava isso ao fato de ele ser a única pessoa com quem ela convivia em Londres e que não estava preparada para ver casais se formando ao seu redor. "Era só isso!"

Durante esses dias a casa amarela esteve movimentada, pelo menos para o padrão de movimento nos outros dias. Uma mulher saiu e entrou uma vez, carregando sacolas de compra em um fim da tarde. Na mesma noite um homem chegou com uma criança. Ela informou Strike.

Ele decidiu que informaria Wardle, eles precisavam de apoio da polícia, mas para o azar deles, ele estava de férias e voltaria apenas na próxima segunda.

Ela viajou na noite de sexta-feira, depois do último dia trabalhando no escritório, pegou o trem e foi para Masham, não queria ir, não queria passar pelos abraços reconfortantes de seus pais. Parecia ingratidão, mas era como se sentia. Além disso queria poder manter a vigilância na casa. Sabia que estavam chegando perto.

Mas quando chegou e a mãe apenas a abraçou, como alguém que está longe a muito tempo e não como uma pessoa de quem se deve ter pena, Robin se sentiu grata por estar ali, ao lado da família, em seu aniversário.

Ela recebeu muitas mensagens de parabéns, até Ilsa lhe enviou um cartão virtual. Matt lhe mandou flores com um pedido de desculpa que ignorou completamente. Ficou um pouco decepcionada por Strike não ter mandado nada, mas ela sabia que ele teria um final de semana muito conturbado com todos os casos nas costas.

Depois do jantar especial que a mãe preparou e de comer dois pedaços de bolo de chocolate, Robin foi para seu antigo quarto. Se preparava para deita quando uma batida suave na porta a fez virar. Era Linda.

\- Filha, podemos conversar?

Robin temeu o que viria, conversa sobre Matt e a separação. O assunto ainda não havia surgido, mas não tinha como evitá-lo para sempre.

\- Claro mãe.

\- Robin, eu sei que você provavelmente não quer falar sobre isso, mas como você está?

\- Estou bem mãe, de verdade. Tenho muito trabalho a fazer e estou procurando um apartamento. Só não achei ainda. Mas assim que achar, você vem me ajudar?

Era um pedido sincero e de quebra faria a mãe ficar tranquila.

\- Claro. E onde você está ficando?

\- Em um quarto alugado.

Linda lhe lançou um olhar que Strike conhecia muito bem.

\- E onde exatamente?

\- É só um quarto, o bairro não é dos melhores, mas é seguro se é com isso que você está preocupada. E a senhoria é bem atenciosa.

\- E como está Cormoran?

\- O quê? – A pergunta da mãe a pegou desprevenida. O que ela queria saber? Ou melhor, por que ela queria saber dele? – Está bem eu acho. Com serviço dobrado já que eu estou de folga.

\- Certo. Robin, se você precisar de qualquer coisa, quero que nos avise. Não quero que me esconda nada.

\- Mãe, eu juro que está tudo bem. Não tem com o que se preocupar.

\- Robin, você é minha menina, eu sempre vou me preocupar.

Elas se abraçaram e Robin chorou, não por tristeza, mas por gratidão. Seu celular vibrou e ela se desprendeu da mãe. Era uma mensagem de Strike. "Não queria ser o último, mas pelo visto não teve jeito. Parabéns!"

Ela leu a mensagem e sorriu. Não tinha melhor maneira de encerrar o dia do seu aniversário.

 **Um novo nome**

Robin voltou de viagem na segunda de manhã e foi direto ao escritório. Não tinha nenhum caso apenas a senhora Resti. Estava muito infeliz já fazia muito tempo e não tinham chegado a nenhuma solução, não sabiam quem era na gravação, não sabia o que fazer para descobrir mais sobre a casa amarela. Estava disposta a abrir mão de seu salário e não aceitar um novo caso para terminar esse. Iria conversar com Strike hoje.

Estava subindo as escadas e se preparava psicologicamente para dizer isso a ele quando o viu parado na frente da porta do escritório, bloqueando sua entrada. Ela se assustou.

\- O que foi?

\- Nada. – Ele disse sem convicção na voz, mas estava rindo. – Tenho uma surpresa para você.

Ele esperou até que ela chegasse perto o suficiente e então deu um passo para o lado, deixando que ela visse a porta. Em baixo do nome dele estava escrito o dela. Robin V. Ellacott, gravado na porta sobre o "detetive particular".

Ela ficou parada de boca aberta.

\- Esse é meu presente de aniversário?

Ele soltou uma risada rouca.

\- Se você considera isso um presente. Então é seu presente.

\- Obrigada Cormoran! Não teria nada melhor.

\- Tem certeza que chocolates? Não?

Ela riu e entrou no escritório.

\- Certo, como foi o final de semana?

\- Encerramos o _Moreno_ e o _Escritório_. O _Divórcio_ está se encaminhando.

\- E como foi com Henry, ele esteve aqui na sexta de manhã certo?

\- Isso, ele ficou um pouco sem graça quando expliquei que estávamos encerrando a conta dele porque descobrimos o que ele fez de errado também. Mas ele disse que fizemos um bom trabalho apesar de você ter se metido demais e descoberto o que não devia, acabou saindo um pouco contrariado. Disse a ele que devia ficar feliz por não denunciarmos ele. O advogado vai se virar com o que você conseguiu.

\- Um trapaceiro trapaceando outro.

Eles passaram um tempo falando do único outro caso até chegar ao caso Resti.

\- Estou disposto a abrir mão de um caso pago para terminar esse, o que você acha?

\- Ia propor exatamente isso! – Ela ficou admirada.

\- Ótimo. Você ainda vai ficar dormindo perto da casa amarela?

\- Sim, tenho alguns apartamentos para ver essa semana, mas até lá. Não vejo outro lugar.

\- Certo, mas tenha cuidado.

Robin voltou ao seu velho ponto de observação da janela do quarto. Hoje para sua alegria viu movimento na casa, ainda estava claro, por isso as fotos ficaram muito melhores. Um homem, não o que ela viu no outro dia. Esse chegou de carro, vestia terno e parecia refinado. Entrou e saiu rapidamente.

Ela tirou várias fotos, inclusive de uma mulher que ficava dentro da casa e que na outra vez ela não conseguiu ver.

Mandou as fotos para Strike. Ele respondeu imediatamente, falando que estavam ótimas e que mandaria as fotos para Wardle. Com aquela qualidade ele poderia verificar.

 **Tudo novo**

Era o final de semana em que Robin mais uma vez tinha a manhã livre, visitando apartamentos em potencial para se tornar sua nova casa. Falando a verdade estava bem desanimada com essa expectativa, mas Strike estava certo, não poderia ficar para sempre naquele quarto.

O primeiro apartamento que visitou era muito escuro, o que a deixava deprimente só de se imaginar morando ali.

O segundo daquele dia tinha vizinhos que a incomodaram com barulho de discussões durante todos os dez minutos em que ela permaneceu ali, até a corretora parecia sem graça e incomodada.

O terceiro pareceu perfeito. Era pequeno, aparentemente foi subdividido para virar dois. Ficava no andar térreo, mas tinha uma janela no fundo da sala que permitia a entrada de sol. Tinha seu banheiro minúsculo e uma cozinha que acomodava uma pessoa por vez. O quarto cabia apenas uma cama de casal e um guarda-roupas pequeno. Era perfeito para ela, que estava sozinha. O melhor era que o preço era acessível a seu salário e teria onde guardar o Land Rover.

Ela acertou o contrato. Mudaria durante a semana, como só estava com o caso Resti teria tempo sem atrapalhar muito sua rotina.

Ligou para Linda.

\- Oi mãe, tudo bem?

\- Robin! Está tudo ótimo. Como você está? Já achou seu apartamento.

\- Sim, é por isso que estou ligando. Me mudo esta semana. Você poderá vir me ajudar?

\- Quarta-feira, que tal?

\- Perfeito mãe! Vou pedir uma folga pela manhã.

Linda perguntou um pouco sobre o trabalho, mas Robin foi vaga como sempre. Em seguida ligou para Strike.

\- Adivinha?

\- Alugou um apartamento?

\- Como você adivinhou?

\- Sou detetive.

\- Claro, como pude me esquecer. Cormoran, vou precisar de uns dias para mudar na terça de manhã. E na quarta, minha mãe virá para Londres. Tudo bem?

\- Claro, deixamos de cobrir a casa amarela, mas não é nada tão grave.

\- Certo. Obrigada!

\- Gostaria de poder ajudar mais.

\- Não se preocupe. É só por tudo no carro e arrumar.

 **Contra a parede**

Agora que eles estavam com menos trabalho, se revezavam para vigiar a casa. Strike rendia Robin no fim da tarde e passava grande parte da noite ali. Estava novamente com olheiras gigantescas. Já estava escuro, ele deveria ter chegado antes, mas se atrasou por algo além da sua vontade. Tinha acabado de descer do metrô quando ela ligou um tanto estranha.

\- Cormoran, você está chegando? - Havia ansiedade na voz dela.

\- Acabo de descer do trem. O que está acontecendo?

\- Acho que estou sendo seguida.

\- Estou chegando, vem em direção da estação, nos encontrarmos no caminho.

Ele caminhou o mais rápido que pode, ignorando a dor no joelho. Quando começou a virar a esquina quase se chocou com ela.

\- Mas que mer... – Ele começou a dizer e parou quando percebeu que era Robin.

Ela o puxou com força para um vão escuro de uma loja vazia, colocando ele como uma barreira para quem passava na rua. Quem visse pensaria que o cara grande estava passando mal apoiado na parede ou namorando alguma garota.

\- Desculpe! – Ela falou sem prestar muita atenção.

Ele se desequilibrou muito para evitar torcer o joelho, por isso apoio uma mão na parede e outra no ombro de Robin que ficou com as costas apoiadas contra a parede, respirando fundo.

Eles estavam perto. Ele podia sentir seu hálito quente enquanto ela recuperava o fôlego.

Ele ficou paralisado naquela posição, ela ainda mantinha a mão no braço dele, por onde o puxou. Ele estava tentando recuperar todo seu equilíbrio e ia tirar a mão do ombro dela, mas ela encostou em seu ombro, olhando para a rua atrás dele.

\- Ali, olha! Aquele com gorro cinza. Eu já tinha saído da casa amarela, ele não saiu de lá. Mas veio andando atrás de mim desde a rua do mercado.

\- Certo, vou te acompanhar até o metrô. Hoje não teremos vigilância aqui. Vamos!

Já estavam no metrô, mas eles continuavam olhando para todos os lados, buscando o cara do gorro cinza, mas não havia sinal dele.

\- Robin, não quero mais você perto daquela casa. Se você foi seguida pode ser um sinal de que eles sabem da sua presença ali.

\- Cormoran, não podemos abandonar agora. Prometo que vou tomar muito cuidado, posso usar um chapéu, sei lá. Estamos perto, você sabe disso.

\- Exatamente por isso é que pode ficar perigoso.

\- Não podemos abandonar agora. Dolores Resti está contando com a gente. Cormoran...

\- Você é muito teimosa, sabia?

Ela concordou, sabendo que ele estava irritado por ter sido vencido.

 **Pensando bem**

Era a segunda noite de Robin naquele quarto estranho e ainda não tinha se acostumado totalmente, ontem tinha sido fácil dormir com Linda a seu lado depois de passarem quase o dia todo fazendo compras.

Hoje, ao invés de dormir, estava remoendo as lembranças do que tinha acontecido, na hora ela não pensou, queria apenas se esconder e poder ver quem a seguia, mas agora, que estava sozinha, deitada em sua cama flashes que apenas seu subconsciente tinha registrado voltaram.

Eles tinham ficado muito perto, ela pode sentir o cheiro do creme pós barba que exalava de sua pele. O peso da mão dele apoiada no ombro dela. "Ainda bem que ele não se desequilibrou tanto, se não teríamos caído".

E quando pensava nisso vinha uma estranha sensação de calor em seu estômago.

Ele ficou sem jeito, igual quando ela, no primeiro caso deles, desfilou num vestido verde bastante ousado. Só que hoje houve um contato, os corpos quase se tocando.

Quanto mais pensava no que tinha acontecido mais se sentia culpada e envergonhada. O que ele estaria pensando dela? E aquele calor no estômago? Ele sempre foi um amigo, na verdade no início ele era apenas um colega e seu chefe. Então porque ela estava tão preocupada, ele a via apenas como detetive, como detetive em treinamento. Não deveria ficar preocupada com isso, ele com certeza sabe que foi apenas por causa do trabalho. Era isso que ela representava na vida dele, trabalho.

Robin acabou pegando no sono debatendo essas questões consigo mesma. Por isso teve um sono agitado, no qual Strike entrava e saia.

 **Mais uma vez**

Robin não atendia o telefone e isso o estava incomodando, ela não havia mandado mensagem o dia todo e agora não atendia. Eles combinaram de ela ficar na casa amarela, ele deveria encontrar com ela lá as cinco da tarde. Ainda eram três, mas o fato de ela não ter se comunicado o dia todo o deixou nervoso. Ele se dirigia para a frente da casa quando Wardle ligou.

\- Chequei a foto que você me mandou na segunda, ele é procurado pela Interpol. Tráfico de crianças na França e Espanha. Onde você achou o cara?

\- Eu não, Robin. Ela o achou.

\- Grande garota. E onde ela o achou? Precisamos verificar imediatamente.

\- Te passo o endereço. Mas preciso de um favor.

Ele fez um barulho estranho e soltou.

\- Claro... Manda!

\- Preciso entrar na casa.

\- Em qual casa?

\- Na casa que ele está. Robin estava vigiando hoje, mas ela não manda mensagem há algumas horas e estou achando que algo aconteceu.

\- Entendo, mas se ela estiver lá, a polícia vai cuidar disso.

\- Sei disso, mas quero estar lá.

\- Vou ver o que posso fazer por você.

\- Sem essa Wardle. Ou entro lá sozinho.

\- Estamos falando de um cara que trafica crianças Strike, não ferra com tudo!

\- Você tem trinta minutos...

E ele desligou. Chegou a rua e procurou por ela, mas não havia sinal. Foi até a casa onde ela alugou o quarto por algumas semanas, perguntou a senhoria se a tinha visto. A mulher se lembrava dela, mas não a viu. Ele saiu ainda tentando ligar para Robin.

Cerca de vinte minutos depois Wardle ligou, informando que se deslocava para lá junto com uma unidade. Eles iam verificar o que estava se passando na casa, mas não tinha certeza se poderiam entrar. Mais dez minutos se passaram até que o policial chegou.

\- Certo, estamos aqui, qual é a casa? – Perguntou ele.

\- A amarela. – Strike apontou a casa no meio da rua, tão sua conhecida.

Nesse exato momento um carro virava a esquina e se dirigia para a casa. Eles ficaram atentos quando o carro parou e rapidamente o homem da foto entrou. Parecia com pressa.

Wardle mobilizou a equipe, mas antes que alguém pudesse fazer algo o homem saiu e com a ajuda de uma senhora carregavam, aos tropeços uma pessoa para fora. Se Strike não soubesse de quem se tratava poderia pensar que era uma pessoa passando mal, mas ele reconhecia aquele cabelo louro-arruivado de muito longe.

\- Puta que pariu é ela! O quê...

Wardle já estava correndo com a arma na mão e gritando para os dois policiais que o acompanhavam. Strike corria a sua maneira atrás de todos, com o joelho já sensível gritando a cada passo.

O homem estava dando a volta no carro para sentar no lugar do motorista quando percebeu a movimentação de pessoas correndo em sua direção, ele correu, entrou no carro e acelerou.

O carro saiu do meio fio a toda velocidade e vinha na direção dos policiais, eles instintivamente atiraram nos pneus. O motorista perdeu o controle e o carro bateu no portão de uma casa com força.

O homem desceu do carro e correu, os três policiais correram também, um foi para a casa, Wardle e o outro seguiram o corredor. Strike seguiu para o carro.

\- Robin!

Ela não respondia. "De novo não! "

\- Robin! Mas que merda! - Ele alcançou a porta, abriu. Ela estava sangrando, um corte bem na linha no couro cabeludo, salpicando o dourado com gotas vermelhas. Estava sem o cinto de segurança.

Ele tocou nela, vendo se tinha pulso. Ela apertou seus dedos.

\- Robin! Você está...

\- Cormoran, tem duas crianças lá dentro... - Ela não abriu os olhos, fazia caretas de dor ao tentar se mover.

\- A polícia está cuidando disso. Você está bem? - Ele pegou o celular e ligava para ambulância.

\- Eu não entrei lá, eu juro, eu...

\- Robin, agora você precisa se acalmar. Estou chamando uma ambulância...

Ela apagou de novo. Ele tirou o lenço do pescoço dela e começou a pressionar contra o ferimento na testa. Ele sentiu a dor antes de ouvir o estopim. Uma dor intensa na lateral direita do corpo. Alguém atirou nele. "Mas que merda!" Ele torceu o corpo para ver o ferimento, o tiro pegou de raspão na altura das últimas costelas. Isso aconteceu em segundos.

Depois ele olhou em direção a casa. Aparentemente, o policial que seguiu para lá trocava tiros com alguém de dentro. Wardle vinha pela esquina que correu atrás do suspeito. Voltava para dar reforço ao policial da casa.

Robin acordou e tentou sair do carro, mas ele a impediu, empurrando ela de volta.

\- Tem duas crianças lá! - Ela apontou para qualquer lugar.

\- A polícia está lá Robin. Por favor, fique quieta.

Ele tentava mantê-la abaixada e dentro do carro onde estaria mais protegida. Ele mesmo tinha se colocado atrás da porta, usando como escudo.

Logo ele ouviu sirenes, chegava reforço policial e uma ambulância.

O atendimento só começou depois que os tiros pararam totalmente. As pessoas estavam na rua sem entender ao certo o que acontecia ali, tiros, polícia, ambulância, pessoas saindo algemadas e desacordadas. Um grande espetáculo!

 **Hospital**

Strike já tinha sido costurado e medicado, precisou passar por exames, mas a bala pegou mesmo de raspão, não ouve fraturas. Estava sentado no corredor esperando que a trouxessem de volta da tomografia.

Ele não sabia como ela estava, foram separados quando a ambulância a levou primeiro e quando perguntou a enfermeira sobre o estado de Robin, ela foi vaga, dizendo apenas que ela estava em exames.

Sem aguentar permanecer sentado, ele ignorou a dor nas costelas e no joelho e começou a andar de um lado para o outro, esperando que a adrenalina diminuísse.

Ele estava mais ou menos na décima volta quando a porta do elevador se abriu e um enfermeiro trouxe a maca de volta. A imagem dela deitada naquela cama, completamente pálida o deixou exasperado. O enfermeiro vendo a expressão dele tentou tranquilizar.

\- Ela está bem, só precisamos sedar para fazer o exame. Estava agitada falando sobre as crianças na casa. Mas perdeu bastante sangue, então terá que ficar uns dois dias aqui.

Strike voltou a respirar.

\- Certo.

\- Você pode ficar um pouco, ela deve acordar em uma hora ou duas. - Ficou óbvio que o rapaz achava que eles eram um casal.

\- Obrigado!

Ele entrou no quarto e ficou observando sua expressão. Ela parecia tranquila, mas ainda era assustador seu tom de pele quase da cor do lençol. E ver aquela cicatriz quase imperceptível em seu braço, só o fez lembrar que mais uma vez a vida dela esteve ameaçada.

Ele ficou ainda mais agitado, andando como um animal enjaulado. Uma das enfermeiras entrou e olhou meio séria para ele.

\- Se o senhor não se acalmar vou ter que pedir que espere lá fora. Ela precisa de repouso.

\- Desculpe, vou ficar quieto.

Como prova ele sentou na cadeira.

\- Assim está melhor.

Ela saiu e ele resistiu à vontade de levantar e voltar a andar de um lado para outro. A lembrança não parava de atormentá-lo, o desespero que foi ver Robin machucada, mais uma vez. O sangue manchando seu cabelo. A cor sumindo de sua face. E ver ela ali, deitada naquela cama, aqueles lençóis brancos e o cheiro de limpeza disfarçando o da morte. Ele nunca gostou de hospitais.

Ela grunhiu, fazendo barulhos inteligíveis, quando ele tocou de leve o braço, ele sempre evitou olhar muito para aquela marca branca. Ele deslizou a mão pela linha da cicatriz até perto do punho, quando tocou sua mão, ela segurou seus dedos. Ele acabou cochilando naquela posição e foi acordado com ela chamando seu nome.

\- Cormoran?

Ele levantou a cabeça e olhou para ela, continuava pálida, mas tinha os olhos abertos, parecia confusa e meio dopada.

\- Robin, você está bem? - Ele tentou manter a voz tranquila, mas não tinha certeza se conseguiu.

\- Minha cabeça está explodindo. Estou no hospital?

\- Sim. Vou chamar uma enfermeira.

\- Não, Cormoran, as crianças, você precisa ajudar...

Ele a interrompeu.

\- A polícia já cuidou de tudo, está tudo bem. Você precisa descasar, bateu feio a cabeça. Prometo que te conto tudo, mas não agora. - Ele acrescentou vendo a expressão de desespero nos olhos dela.

\- Você está bem? - Ela perguntou já de olhos fechados.

\- Agora estou.

Ela dormiu de novo e ele saiu do quarto, precisava de um café. Na verdade precisava de um cigarro, mas não queria sair.

Eram quase oito horas quando Linda chegou ao hospital. Ele a chamou.

\- Sra Ellacott! Ela está neste quarto. - E apontou a porta fechada.

\- Oh Cormoran, como ela está?

\- Dormindo. Acordou há umas três horas, mas logo voltou a dormir. Disseram que é normal nestes casos, mas ela está bem.

\- Oh, graças a Deus! - Ela estava aliviada.

Ele não respondeu, sentia medo de que Linda pudesse culpá-lo, mais do que ele se sentia.

\- E como você está? - Ela o surpreendeu.

\- Estou bem.

\- Cormoran, por que você não vai para casa? Você precisa descasar.

Ele achou que era a deixa para tirá-lo de lá. Ela tinha razão de estar brava com ele.

\- Não estou te mandando embora, só acho que você precisa dormir um pouco. Quando ela acordar eu te aviso.

\- Seria ótimo, a senhora tem razão. - Estava tão evidente o que ele sentiu quando ela o mandou para casa? - Diga a ela que está tudo bem com as crianças, que a polícia cuidou de tudo, ela provavelmente vai perguntar... Obrigado sra Ellacott!

E ele saiu do hospital.

 **De volta a consciência**

Robin acordou perto do meio dia, no início não abriu os olhos, ficou repassando em sua cabeça o que tinha acontecido. Não lembrava de muita coisa das últimas 24 horas da sua vida. Recordava de estar perto da casa amarela quando alguém se aproximou por trás e a ameaçou, mandando ela entrar na casa. Passou por um quarto e pode visualizar duas crianças em uma cama, com uma senhora ao lado delas antes de a porta ser fechada na sua cara. Foi trancada em uma sala, sem sua bolsa e o celular. Ouvia apenas pessoas conversando, prestando atenção ela conseguiu entender partes do que um deles falava.

\- Foi ela que El me apontou outro dia... Certeza... Não, precisamos ligar para o J... Cúmplice... Detetive... Vizinha... Não sei...

"Então foi isso, Elsa a tinha visto."

Uma senhora, Robin podia jurar que foi dela uma das fotos, entrou no quarto naquele momento e lhe entregou um copo.

\- Beba!

Robin não tinha outra coisa a fazer se não cumprir a ordem, por isso bebeu. Depois disso ela apagou. Tinha flashes dela sendo colocada em outro quarto, dela sendo levada para fora por duas pessoas, Cormoran ao seu lado em um carro, mandando ela ficar quieta. Ele novamente ao seu lado no hospital, mas esse ela achava que tinha sido sonho, pois ela lembrava dele segurando sua mão e isso não fazia sentido.

Ela, de alguma maneira esperava encontrar ele quando abriu os olhos, mas para sua inteira surpresa era Linda quem estava ao lado de sua cama com uma expressão ansiosa.

\- Como você está Robin?

\- Mãe? Como se tivesse sido atropelada.

\- Você sofreu um acidente de carro.

\- Eu não me lembro.

\- Sim, teremos tempo para todas as explicações, agora você deve descansar.

\- E as crianças mãe?

\- Oh Cormoran estava certo, ele te conhece muito bem. - Ela riu nervosa. - Ele pediu para avisar que está tudo bem com elas, que a polícia cuidou de tudo.

Robin queria mesmo perguntar sobre ele.

\- Você o encontrou? Ele está bem?

\- Sim, ele está bem. Eu o mandei para casa, dormir. Parece que ele passou a noite aqui.

\- Você o mandou para casa? - Robin queria rir, mas descobriu que isso causava dor. Se limitou a imaginar Strike sendo mandado embora para dormir por Linda.

\- Prometi avisar quando você acordasse. Vou ligar.

\- Não mãe. - Por mais que ela quisesse ver ele e saber das coisas, entendia que ele precisava de repouso como ela. - Mais tarde.

 **Culpados**

Cormoran chegou ao hospital no fim da tarde, Linda o avisou que Robin estava acordada e ele apareceu uma hora depois. Estava mancando bastante, com uma cara cansada e um pouco abatido. Mas sorriu assim que a viu acordada.

\- Robin, como você está?

\- Bem, e você? - Ela tentou dar um sorriso mais forte do que ela se sentia.

\- Tudo bem. Quer dizer, dói bastante, mas...

Ela olhava sem entender.

\- Tomei um tiro de raspão. Mas está tudo bem.

\- Oh Cormoran, sente-se. - Foi Linda quem cedeu a cadeira para ele sentar. - Vou sair para deixar vocês conversarem, preciso ligar para o seu pai.

Ela beijou o topo da cabeça de Robin e saiu.

Ele sentou ao lado da cama dela.

\- Me conte o que aconteceu.

\- Cormoran eu não entrei na casa, eu juro...

\- Fique calma Robin, eu sei que você não entrou lá. Só me conte o que aconteceu.

Ele parecia tranquilo. Ela contou tudo o que conseguia lembrar.

\- E eu sinto muito, quer dizer, eu entrevistei Elsa e não desconfiei de nada.

\- Você não teria com descobrir nada Robin. As pessoas são capazes de mentir e esconder muitos segredos. Não se sinta mal por isso. Você fez um trabalho excelente, o cara era procurado pela Interpol por tráfico de crianças.

\- Você ficou aqui a noite toda? - Ela mudou de assunto um pouco sem jeito.

\- Fiquei sim. - Ele não explicou mais nada e ela não questionou.

\- Sua vez. - Ela disse depois de um silêncio no qual os dois ficaram olhando pela janela.

Ele contou da ligação de Wardle e de tudo que aconteceu depois. E como desconfiou que tinha acontecido alguma coisa com ela.

\- Mas não devia ter deixado você voltar, não depois que você foi seguida, mais uma vez coloquei sua vida em perigo. – Ele baixou a cabeça, desanimado.

\- Cormoran, pare de se sentir culpado por algo que você não fez.

\- Eu devia saber que se você foi seguida era um sinal que eles sabiam da gente, pelo menos que sabiam de você. E mesmo assim deixei você ficar lá.

Ela colocou uma mão no ombro dele.

\- Agora me escute: eu e somente eu sou responsável pela profissão que escolhi, sei dos riscos que ela inclui e estou disposta a vivê-los. Nem você, nem minha mãe, nem... Nem ninguém me fará desistir disso. Você não pode me proteger sempre, preciso assumir minha responsabilidade também. Por que será que todo mundo acha que não sei o que estou fazendo?

Ele pegou a mão dela e a segurou sem saber o que dizer.

\- Eu não sei...

O médico entrou nesse exato momento e as palavras morreram, Strike a soltou e se levantou, dando espaço para o médico.

\- Boa tarde srta Ellacott, precisamos fazer mais uns exames. Como se sente?

\- A cabeça dói. Na verdade quase tudo dói.

\- O senhor pode esperar lá fora, por favor. – O médico pediu a ele.

\- Claro. Sim, desculpe.

\- Você volta? – Ela perguntou ignorando um pouco o médico.

\- Na verdade, preciso ir até a delegacia. Prometi a Wardle. Mas amanhã passo aqui para te atualizar sobre o que aconteceu, pode ser?

\- Sim.

 **Na polícia**

Linda o acompanhou até a porta do hospital.

\- Ela irá com a senhora para Marsham?

\- Ainda não falamos disso. Estou esperando o médico dizer quanto tempo ela precisará ficar afastada para decidir.

\- Ela tem o tempo que precisar, sem pressa.

\- Cormoran, obrigada!

\- Pelo quê?

\- Por tudo... Por cuidar de Robin!

\- Acho que não tenho sido muito eficiente. É a terceira vez dela no hospital desde que começou a trabalhar comigo.

Ela sorriu para ele, de uma maneira cansada, mas um tanto acolhedora.

\- Cormoran, conheço minha filha, não será você que poderá manter Robin a salvo, a menos que ela queira. Ela foi criada em meio a três irmãos e sempre os venceu pela teimosia e não pela força. Sei que você faz o melhor que pode.

Ela lhe estendeu a mão e ele apertou. Ele seguiu para a delegacia.

\- Olá Wardle, como estão as coisas?

\- Strike! Como você está?

\- Tirando a dor.

\- E como está Robin?

\- No hospital, deve ficar em observação até amanhã. Está com a mãe.

\- Hum... Bom precisamos do seu depoimento.

Strike contou tudo o que aconteceu, desde o dia em que Robin seguiu Elsa até a casa. E Wardle lhe contou que prendeu os dois casais das fotos e mais duas mulheres que ficavam na casa, além do cara do terno, o único que era procurado. Eles estavam buscando dentre os documentos encontrados na casa o destino das muitas crianças que passaram por lá.

\- E as duas crianças que estavam lá? Algum ferimento?

\- Não, estão bem. Seus pais já foram localizados e serão devolvidos amanhã. Ainda estamos descobrindo muita coisa, como eles agiam e tudo mais. Mas parece que vocês estavam certos, um pegava a criança e no metrô eles trocavam de responsável, às vezes ficavam na casa de um dos outros. E aí ficavam na casa amarela até chegarem aos pais que as compraram. Ainda estamos colhendo os depoimentos.

\- Algum sinal de Zack Resti?

\- Não, mas vamos achar. Tem registro das crianças e para onde foram. Tem até criança que foi mandada para a Suíça, acredita? E a casa da tal Elsa, uma bagunça, tudo espalhado pelo chão, roupas de crianças e brinquedos. A vizinhança ficou chocada, essa é a verdade. Tivemos que tirar a mulher de lá com escolta.

\- Imagino.

Depois de conversarem mais um pouco Strike começou a se prepara para sair.

\- Preciso ir Wardle, mais alguma coisa?

\- Não. Mande meus cumprimentos a Robin! – Não havia segundas intensões naquelas palavras.

\- Certo.

\- E diga a ela que provavelmente amanhã alguém irá tomar o depoimento dela. Se ela estiver em condições.

\- Ok!

Strike saiu da delegacia e acendeu um cigarro. Pensava no que tinha acontecido no hospital, quando ela pousou a mão no ombro dele. Na verdade a culpa era dele, ele era responsável por ela, tinha maior experiência e deveria orientar sua parceira.

Outra questão em sua mente foi da cena que se seguiu. Ele segurando sua mão, pronto para falar mais do que deveria. Ele quase pirou ao vê-la ferida. Chegou a doer, uma dor muito maior do que o ferimento causou. Teria que ser muito mais cuidadoso a partir de agora, com seus sentimentos, mas principalmente com ela.

 **Descanso**

Ele acabou não voltando ao hospital como disse que faria, não queria ficar tão perto. Apenas ligou, conversou com ela, explicou tudo o que tinha acontecido como a polícia estava tentando encontrar todas as crianças, inclusive Zack e avisou que Wardle precisava do depoimento dela, mas isso ela já imagainava.

Só voltaram a se ver alguns dias depois, quando foi até o apartamento de Robin, nunca tinha estado lá. Ao entrar foi absorvido pelo cheiro dela. O apartamento era muito simples e funcional, mas tinha o toque feminino, almofadas com estampas de flores, porta-retratos dela com seu pônei, além de seus livros de psicologia. Robin estava deitada no sofá e ele sentou em uma cadeira próximo.

\- Como você está?

\- Bem. Vou precisar de uns dez dias, como você sabe.

\- Fique o quanto precisar, até estar totalmente reestabelecida.

\- E você? Quanto tempo vai descansar?

\- Já voltei. – Ele riu e vendo a reprovação nos olhos dela ele acrescentou. – Não bati a cabeça e perdi metade do meu sangue. Só tomei alguns pontos.

\- Você deveria descansar.

\- É, pode ser. Mas o escritório está animado demais no momento. O que me lembra que tenho algo para te mostrar.

Strike pegou seu celular e passou a ela. Robin ficou curiosa, o vídeo mostrava um garotinho com a voz de Dolores Resti ao fundo falando para ele "Fala Zack!" e o garotinho olhava para a câmera e falava meio enrolado "Obrigada tia Robin!". Robin chorou. Depois a câmera mudava de ângulo e aparecia a própria sra Resti, "Obrigado sra Ellacott e sr Strike, nunca poderei agradecer o que vocês fizeram por mim e por Zack. Ah, obrigada pelo emprego, começo na Fundação na segunda-feira!". E o vídeo acabava.

\- Eles acharam Zack em uma cidade do País de Gales. E acharam Teddy também, estava na Irlanda.

Robin chorou, eram momentos como aquele que faziam todas as horas de vigilância no calor ou na chuva valerem a pena. Ela não se arrependia de ter escolhido aquela profissão, sofrer acidentes fazia parte dela e isso não a impediria de continuar.

Strike a olhava.

\- Tente se acalmar, acho que não te fará bem ficar nesse estado.

Ela tentou rir. Ela esticou a mão e tocou no braço dele.

\- Você vai sobreviver sem mim? – Ela mudou de assunto.

\- Vou tentar. – Ele respondeu sério.

\- Cormoran eu...

Eles foram interrompidos com a entrada de Linda na sala, Robin puxou sua mão que estava no braço dele e Strike se levantou para ir embora.

\- Preciso ir, tenho que voltar. Estamos com dois traidores. Sabe como é?

\- Sim, sempre a mesma coisa, idiotas!

\- Infelizmente são os que pagam nosso salário. Se cuide Robin. E volte logo. Aquele escritório não vai para frente sem você.

Ele se dirigiu para a porta, acenou para ela e saiu.

 **Uma surpresa ruim**

Robin já havia se recuperado há muito tempo do seu ferimento físico. Já os emocionais, fazia quase um ano que se casara com Matthew, e quase nove meses que se separaram. A audiência de divórcio já havia acontecido, Ilsa foi ótima. Ela estava ótima, com muito trabalho, um apartamento só dela. Só havia uma coisa que a incomodava ultimamente, mas isso ela aprendeu a disfarçar e seguir em frente.

Hoje seria uma noite diferente, com todo trabalho, as noites vinham sendo ou de vigilância ou de muito sono, mas hoje não. Ela pensava em tudo isso enquanto se arrumava para sair, Strike e ela foram convidados pela Sra D'Agostini para o "Jantar Dançante Beneficente" da Fundação D'Agostini e Mitre. Era um jantar para a nata da sociedade londrina no qual seriam leiloados objetos de valor em prol das obras de caridade da Fundação.

Ela fez questão da presença deles, "afinal sem vocês nossa principal peça não estaria lá!" foram as palavras dela para convencer Strike a ir. Robin é claro pretendia ir de qualquer jeito, com ou sem ele. Na sua condição de solteira sem quase nenhum conhecido em Londres, não podia se dar ao luxo de não comparecer a essa festa. Strike acabou concordando de má vontade, mas fez questão de avisar a Robin que passaria para pegá-la de taxi hoje à noite.

Ela optou pelo vestido verde que ele lhe dera após resolverem seu primeiro caso juntos. Era um vestido que mostrava bastante do seu corpo, marcando no ponto certo da cintura. Ela amava aquele vestido, mas nunca usou porque Matt... "Matt não faz mais parte da sua vida, agora sou livre!" ela pensou e terminou de se arrumar.

Seu celular vibrou, uma mensagem de Strike avisando que estava chegando. Ela pegou o casaco e a bolsa e saiu. Ele a esperava do lado de fora do taxi, em seu terno incrivelmente elegante.

\- Belo vestido!

\- Você já terminou de pagar?

Ele riu. Eles não conversaram no caminho até o hotel luxuoso e tradicional no centro de Londres, ambos perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos. Parados na porta do hotel haviam alguns fotógrafos, Robin achou bastante divertido apesar de saber que a foto deles não seria publicada pois não eram conhecidos, ainda assim se sentiu uma celebridade. Strike fez sua cara mais carrancuda e seguiu adiante.

Eles entraram na recepção do hotel, com seus móveis de madeira pesada e luxuosa. Uma recepcionista em um vestido preto com um decote generoso os indicou sua mesa e onde estariam expostas as peças que iriam a leilão.

Eles foram direto ao bar e só depois de cada ter uma bebida é que se dirigiram para o local de exposição. Havia muitas joias, mas também objetos de decoração e até alguns "vale jantar com uma celebridade". Robin achou engraçado, mas Strike estava rindo com gosto olhando os valores estipulados como lances mínimos.

\- Se a gente juntar nossos salários de uns cinco anos podemos dar o lance mínimo nesse aqui, Turmalina Paraíba.

Ele apontava um par de brincos que Robin já estava observando, incapaz de para de olhar. Eram lindos, uma pedra azul com um brilho claro em forma de lágrima com um pequeno cordão de diamantes ao redor. Eles estavam muito próximos um do outro, distraídos vendo as joias.

\- Eu poderia ficar uns cinco anos sem comer para ter esse. – Ela disse rindo.

Ele fez uma expressão de assombro com um movimento negativo com a cabeça.

\- Ah, você sabe toda mulher gosta de joias e, bom, apesar de você não perceber, eu sou uma mulher!

\- Isso nunca saiu da minha cabeça.

Robin tentou entender o que ele quis dizer, mas outra pergunta que veio antes saiu de sua boca.

\- Como você sabe que pedra é essa?

Disse ela se virando e sem ouvir o que ele respondia. Para seu espanto deu de cara com Matthew de maxilar tenso e corado de raiva e Sarah com a expressão insonsa de sempre. Robin ficou imediatamente tensa, quase como se tivesse tomado um choque. De alguma maneira Strike percebeu porque se virou imediatamente para ver o que estava acontecendo.

Os quatro se encararam de forma ameaçadora por alguns segundos, mas que para Robin poderia ter durado horas. Matthew olhava dela para Strike e de volta para ela. Ela encarava Matthew.

\- Olá Robin! – Disse Sarah quebrando o silêncio tenso. – E você deve ser Strike?

Strike cumprimentou Sarah e fez apenas um gesto de cabeça para Matthew que não respondeu.

\- Vocês estão juntos? – Ele perguntou entre dentes.

Robin adotou uma postura defensiva, cruzando os braços e levantando a cabeça, deslocou o peso para perna esquerda, encostando parte das costas e do braço nele e respondeu de forma agressiva.

\- Sim, estamos.

Um brilho de ódio passou pelo olhar de Matthew.

\- Robin, você está divina! – a voz da sra D'Agostini chegava até eles, sem parecer dar atenção a atmosfera de tensão estabelecida ali.

Strike colocou a mão nas costas de Robin e a conduziu em direção a senhora, afastando-a do olhar acusador do contador.

\- Olá sra D'Agostini!

\- Que bom que vocês vieram! – disse ela beijando uma Robin um pouco aturdida em ambas as bochechas.

– Sr Strike, está elegantemente sedutor nesses trajes e Robin, você está divina! Ela não está divina? – Disse se dirigindo a um Strike totalmente sem graça que apenas grunhiu algo inteligível em resposta.

\- Posso roubá-la por um momento?

Ele fez um gesto com as mãos incentivando a mulher a levar Robin. E as duas se afastaram, com a idosa pendurada no braço de Robin.

\- Robin, aquele outro cavalheiro a estava incomodando, me pareceu...

\- Oh não sra D'Agostini, está tudo bem.

\- Ótimo! Você viu nosso colar? Está maravilhoso... – E começou a discursar sobre os objetos em exposição, Robin mantinha apenas metade da atenção no que ouvia, a cabeça ainda pensando no que acabava de acontecer.

Elas deram quase uma volta completa pelo salão, quando ela parou de repente próximo ao bar Robin foi pega de surpresa e quase deu um passo a mais. Elas pararam perto de Strike, mas não o suficiente para ele ouvir o que falavam.

\- Sabe srta Ellacott, às vezes até uma dama deve tomar a iniciativa. – Sorriu de maneira conspiratória para Robin e se foi.

Robin não entendeu exatamente a que ela se referia, estava com a cabeça aérea, concentrada em seus pensamentos. Ela se aproximou de Strike no bar e pediu uma taça de vinho branco, que virou quase de um gole só. Ele tocou gentilmente a mão com a qual ela segurava a taça e abaixou.

\- Devagar Robin. – Ele disse.

\- Cormoran desculpa, eu não sei porque disse aquilo... Eu acho que não estava pensando direito, quer dizer, fui pega tão de surpresa. Eu... Me desculpe!

\- Então, agora quando Matthew estiver olhando devemos fingir que somos...

\- Não. Você não precisa fazer nada disso. Eu coloquei a gente nessa situação. Não é um problema seu.

\- Acho que fingir que estamos juntos não será um problema. Acho que posso aguentar algumas horas dessa _tortura_. Vamos procurar algo para comer, será que vão demorar para servir o jantar?

Era a segunda vez que ele colocava a mão em suas costas, o toque estranhamente suave e quente na sua pele, desta vez ela não estava anestesiada pela fúria e pode desfrutar daquele contato. E era a segunda vez que ele fazia um comentário ao qual ela não conseguia interpretar.

 **O outro lado**

A sra D'Agostini havia levado Robin, ele sabia que podia relaxar, ela estaria segura contra um ataque de Matthew. Só precisava observar onde a senhora iria deixar Robin e se havia risco dele voltar a se aproximar. Enquanto isso podia analisar a noite estranha que estava tendo.

O primeiro impacto foi quando ela abriu a porta e saiu de casa, naquele vestido que delineava as curvas de seu corpo de maneira altamente perigosa. Ela estava linda e muito sexy.

Ele se controlou no taxi observando as próprias mão, tinha medo de ser traído por ele mesmo se a olhasse muito.

Depois quando estavam vendo as joias e seus corpos estavam quase encostados, mesmo quando ela se virou, foi assim que ele soube que havia algo de errado, ela simplesmente ficou rígida. Quando ele encarou Matthew teve medo de precisar tomar qualquer atitude mais drástica, mas a sra D'Agostini apareceu no momento exato e levou Robin para longe.

Ele agora se concentrava no pensamento de que Robin disse ao contador que eles estavam juntos. O que iria acontecer? Seria tentador ter ela tão perto e tão atraente. Ela estaria sempre ao seu alcance, enquanto fingiam que eram um casal. Ele ficava ansioso e receoso com a possibilidade do contato físico entre eles, mas e depois? Depois simplesmente deixá-la na porta de sua casa em segurança. Ele não podia se dar ao luxo de arriscar.

Algumas horas desfrutando o prazer de fingir ser mais que um amigo. Se ele não pensasse no depois, isso seria um enorme prazer. Afinal, ela já fez muito por ele. E o melhor seria fazer aquele babaca engolir as próprias palavras.

A sra D'Agostini deixou Robin bem próxima a ele e lhe dirigiu um olhar que parecia querer dizer "você assume daqui". Ele pensou que de repente a idosa não era tão desatenta assim e sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo, de maneira que Robin precisava de uma espécie de proteção.

Robin chegou ao bar e virou uma taça de vinho branco, ele delicadamente a controlou. Se ela perdesse totalmente o controle ele não garantia ter o suficiente pelos dois, não vendo ela naquele maldito vestido.

 **Um sabor tão doce**

A mesa deles era no centro, bastante próxima ao palco onde seriam leiloadas as peças, um lugar de pessoas com certo prestigio, podia se dizer. E eles nem iam comprar nada. Para a felicidade de ambos a mesa de Matthew e Sarah era mais para trás, Robin não teria que ficar olhando para ele, mas ao se virar ela viu que ele poderia ver quase tudo que ela fazia.

Strike puxou a cadeira para ela sentar e posicionou a dele um pouco mais perto.

\- Você não precisa mesmo fazer isso.

\- Você já fez coisas mais difíceis por mim.

Ela não sabia o que dizer diante disso, abriu aboca e fechou. Sentiu que ele colocou o braço no encosto da sua cadeira. Eles não falaram muito, ele respeitou o silencio dela. De onde ela tirou aquela ideia de dizer a Matt que Strike e ela estavam juntos? Era uma ideia perigosa, ela sabia, não poderia se deixar levar por isso. Ele só topou porque nunca gostou de Matt ou por achar que ela se sentia diminuída ao ver Matt com Sarah?

Quando chegou um casal de idosos muito simpáticos e sentaram na mesa com eles é que Robin conseguiu esquecer um pouco seus problemas. Eles deviam estar na fase dos setenta anos, eram russos com certeza, o sotaque era muito característico.

\- Quando Ariela nos disse que o sr Strike estaria aqui eu implorei para ser apresentada. Sou Olivia Karov, uma grande fã de histórias de detetive. – Disse a sra Karov.

\- Olivia acompanhou todos os seus casos pelo jornal, deve ter mais recortes do que o senhor mesmo. – Disse o marido cumprimentando Strike e rindo.

As entradas forma servidas. Strike foi muito simpático, logo ele que odiava socializar. Robin tentou se concentrar na conversa, aproveitar a noite e esquecer dos olhos cravados em suas costas. Ela sabia da proximidade entre eles, podia sentir o braço dele no seu encosto, mas ainda assim deu um pulo quando sentiu os dedos dele na pele do seu braço, fazendo movimentos aleatórios. Provavelmente, por sua reação um tanto exagerada ele parou, não afastou o braço, apenas parou.

Logo depois ele pediu licença e foi fumar. Ela ficou pensou se ele teria ficado chateado ou sem graça com a reação inusitada dela.

O sr Karov pediu licença para falar com dois velhos amigos e se retirou. Olivia ficou mais um tempo conversando com Robin sobre o trabalho deles, ela simplesmente não parava de perguntar. Até que ela também pediu licença para ir ao banheiro e Robin ficou sozinha na mesa.

Uma leve sensação de formigamento no local onde Strike havia tocado sua pele voltou quando ela se pegou pensando naquele gesto. Então uma voz zangada a suas costas a trouxe de volta a realidade e a sensação evaporou.

Matthew se sentava ao seu lado, na cadeira de Strike.

\- Robin!

\- Esse lugar está ocupado. O que você quer?

\- Saber o que está acontecendo? Desde quando você dorme com esse idiota?

\- Acho que isso não te diz respeito, mas posso garantir que não foi antes de assinarmos o divórcio!

\- Eu não acredito. – Disse ele entre dentes.

\- É mesmo... Por que você não volta para Sarah? Ela já está morando com você? – perguntou Robin, mas sem nenhuma curiosidade.

\- Ela foi promovida sabia, agora é diretora da Mitre Contabilidade? Deve estar ganhando umas cinco vezes o seu salário! – Ele disse se inflando, como se isso fizesse diferença.

\- Que bom! Seu empréstimo finalmente será aprovado.

Ele segurou a mão de Robin que estava em cima da mesa.

\- Robin, por que você está fazendo isso? A gente podia voltar, tentar ser uma família de novo? Eu esqueço que vi você com esse idiota perneta...

Robin não sabia se ficava mais irritada por ele a estar segurando ou pelas palavras ridículas que saiam de sua boca. Ela tentou se soltar mas ele segurava forte sua mão contra a mesa. A sra Karov voltou a mesa e olhou assustada para eles sem saber como agir.

\- Este senhor a está incomodando? – perguntou ela sem muita coragem.

\- Este senhor é marido dela! – respondeu ele em tom agressivo.

\- Ex-marido Matthew e por favor me solte!

Nesse momento ele afrouxou o aperto ao mesmo tempo que uma voz grave dizia as costas deles.

\- Pode devolver meu lugar?

Matt se levantou com um olhar irritado dirigido a ninguém em particular, esbarrou propositalmente em Strike e foi para sua mesa.

\- Desculpa por isso Sra Karov. – Disse Robin sem graça, se inclinando para perto da idosa.

\- Machos irracionais disputando uma fêmea em vestido de gala, que excitante! – Disse a senhora baixinho no ouvido de Robin.

Robin pensou que vida monótona devia ter essa mulher ou era completamente doida.

Strike voltou a sua posição com o braço apoiado em sua cadeira. Ela estava muito nervosa, suas mãos tremiam e ela torcia o guardanapo. De repente, sem desviar da conversa, ele apenas pegou uma de suas mãos e ficou brincando com seus dedos, tirando ela dos pensamentos raivosos.

Aquele gesto foi muito acolhedor. Robin se sentiu tranquilizar. Quando o jantar foi servido e ele interrompeu a conversa, olhou para ela e perguntou em voz baixa:

\- Você está bem?

\- Acho que sim. Obrigada! – Ela apertou seus dedos e eles se soltaram para comer.

O jantar se seguiu e após ele teve início o leilão. Robin tomou mais duas taças de champagne e percebeu que começava a ficar com o riso mais fácil, ela riu muito com o valor pago pelas peças durante o leilão. Talvez com a coragem alcoólica, foi ela quem segurou a mão dele que estava pousada sobre a mesa. Ele pressionou seus dedos entre os dela e assim eles passaram o resto da noite, conversando, rindo e de mãos entrelaçadas.

Ao se despedir, a sra Karov deu duas beijocas nas bochechas rosadas de Robin, que estava alegre e leve depois de outras várias taças de champagne.

Quando Robin se levantou, percebeu que apesar de poder andar sozinha seria difícil desviar de todas as mesas e pessoas em seu caminho. Para seu alivio Cormoran deslizou a mão por suas costas e apoio na cintura, de maneira firme. Era confortável estar ali.

Quando eles passaram pela mesa em que Matthew ainda estava sentado encarando, ele disse algo muito indelicado que Robin não entendeu, mas Strike já se virava irradiando raiva. Ela se inclinou para perto dele e falou baixo:

\- Não importa. – E deu um beijo em seu rosto.

Ele seguiu apoiando ela até o taxi, onde se sentaram lado a lado muito quietos. De repente colocou sua mão na dele, que segurava firme na perna, parecia ter medo de deixar ela solta.

\- A gente já saiu, não precisamos mais disso. – Ele falava baixo, mas firme como se falasse com alguém com dificuldade para entender.

"Ele acha que eu estou bêbada". Ela queria que ele entendesse, que apesar de ser por causa do álcool que ela tomou coragem, a vontade de estar com ele não se devia a isso, ou a Matthew. Mas não conseguiu falar de maneira muito ordenada.

\- Eu não estou fingindo.

E beijou seu rosto. Ele apenas olhou para frente e pôs uma mão no ombro dela, tentando impedir que ela continuasse. Ela parou, soltou sua mão e deu uma risada debochada.

\- Ah, desculpe, esqueci que sou única e exclusivamente sua parceira. Apenas trabalho! Nada que se pareça com uma mulher...

Ela estava irritada, muito irritada. As lágrimas vieram, lágrimas de raiva e frustração. Por que era tão difícil mostrar o que ela sentia?

\- Do que você está falando? – Ele respondeu meio na defensiva. – É claro que você é uma mulher, uma altamente desejável nesse vestido, se você quer saber...

Ela parecia indecisa no que fazer, parecia viver um dilema interno. Ela se virou encarando-o, seu joelho deliberadamente encostando na perna dele.

\- Cormoran, o que você quer?

Quando ele finalmente respondeu, falou para o vazio, não olhou para ela.

\- Eu quero muitas coisas Robin, mas uma das principais é que quero manter nossa parceria.

Ela fez um som de desapontamento e se virou para frente. As malditas lágrimas ainda escorriam por seu rosto.

\- E você Robin, o que você quer?

Ela foi pega meio de surpresa. Também demorou para responder e assim como ele, respondeu para o vazio, sem coragem de olhar nos seus olhos e ver a rejeição.

\- O que eu quero não importa.

\- Claro que importa.

\- O que eu quero iria acabar com nosso equilíbrio profissional e você tem razão, devemos manter isso, tudo o que conquistamos. É isso que importa. Só queria que fosse mais fácil, sabe?

Eles haviam chegado na casa dela. Ele desceu do taxi, ela já ia para casa mas ele a deteve, segurando seu braço.

\- Robin eu não estava fingindo. – Ele disse e beijou suas mãos.

Ela se aproximou.

\- Eu também não.

Então ele a beijou devagar e suave, um gosto doce da champangne nos lábios. Ele a envolveu, uma mão na cintura, puxando-a para mais perto até que os dois corpos se colaram. Ela tinha uma sensação dolorosamente quente no estomago, mas de alguma maneira era reconfortante.

O motorista do taxi deu um assovio e eles foram interrompidos, separados quando ele deu um passo em direção ao taxi. Ele se virou, com a carteira na mão. Ela concordou com um aceno de cabeça e ele pagou o taxi.

Quando ele virou novamente, foi ela quem se aproximou e o beijou, segurando em seu pescoço e trazendo-o para perto, exatamente onde eles tinham parado, num beijo intenso. Eles respondiam bem um ao outro.

Foram em direção ao apartamento de Robin, ela abriu a porta e eles entraram. Cruzaram aquele limiar com medo do que viria amanhã, mas era melhor deixar o amanhã para amanhã.

 **Epílogo**

Robin acordou e demorou cerca de cinco segundos para entender onde estava, porque tinha uma mão grande apoiada na sua cintura e o mais importante, porque estava tão feliz.

Ela tentou cuidadosamente tirar a mão de Strike, deslizando para fora da cama. Não que ela quisesse sair dali, só precisava de algo para comer. Quando estava quase conseguindo ele se mexeu e a puxou de volta. Sentia suas costas apoiadas no peito quente dele.

\- Onde você pensa que vai? - Ele disse enterrando o rosto nos cabelos dela.

\- Só ia preparar algo para a gente comer.

\- Hum, se é assim então tá. - Ele a soltou.

Ela vestiu a camisa dele que estava jogada no chão e foi para a cozinha. Cerca de vinte minutos depois ela voltou com chá, pão e ovos.

\- Desculpe, só temos isso para comer.

\- Está ótimo! - Ele respondeu bocejando.

Eles comeram em silêncio.

\- Robin, adoraria ficar aqui, mas eu tenho que trabalhar.

Seus olhos se fecharam em duas fendas e ela olhou para ele com descrença. Depois riu e respondeu:

\- Eu também.

Então ela se aproximou e o beijou. Ele correspondeu de maneira acalorada, puxando o corpo dela para perto.

\- Por que será que vocês mulheres ficam irresistíveis com a nossa camisa de manhã?

Ela apenas revirou os olhos.

\- Robin, eu quero que você saiba que o que aconteceu aqui foi muito especial. E que você é muito importante para mim. Eu não sei como será daqui para frente, mas...

Ela colocou os dedos nos lábios dele, interrompendo sua fala.

\- Eu sei Cormoran. Só vamos um dia de cada vez, ok?

\- Perfeito como sempre.

E ele a puxou de volta para o beijo que foi interrompido.

101


End file.
